


Escapees

by ProudMultiStan



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :(, AU, Angst, Chan's a dumbnut, Comment you fuckers, Dark Past, Deaf Character, Dystopia, Escape, Everyone's poly because I say so, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, He's a ghost boi, I love them all, I need validation, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Like, Lots of humor to hide the hurt, M/M, Mayhaps a trans boi, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death Experiences, OT21 (NCT), Poison, Polyamory, Psychic Abilities, Relationship tags aren't correct, Severe Pining, Sexual Humor, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Swearing, Violence, add more tags later, at all, because i feel like no one reads this anymore, because im a multifan, but not really, felix is deaf, implied character death but not really, might discontinue, nct is mentioned a lot, other kpop idols appear, plz comment, soooooo many different idols mentioned, starboy, yeah - Freeform, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudMultiStan/pseuds/ProudMultiStan
Summary: He ended up at a large, solid wall and pounded his fists on it, knowing that behind the wall was his freedom. He hit it harder when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and slightly winced when he seen the blood stains on his white gloves. He seen his friend approaching with guards tailing him. He looked at all the guards fearfully “Stop right there! Put your hands where we can see them,” one of them said loudly and Felix took a step back, he couldn’t go back.His friend had the same idea as he lifted his hands and tried to rip the guns from the guards hands. He was confused when it didn't work and one of the guards laughed "that won't work, these guns were made with metal manipulators like you in mind" he stated and his friend slowly lowered his hand. Felix stepped back, closer to the wall now.I'm bored and this ideas been in my head for a while, so enjoy!





	1. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Felix, one of the escapees. He stumbles upon the 8 others, all from different places, all having different stories, but being led to the same place.
> 
> *I went back and edited the whole chapter and changed a bit of things, because woah. There were a lot of things wrong with it. I'm going to start editing the chapters I have first before I post more.

Felix panted as he put his hands on his knees, tired and worn out from all the testing he had been put through. They put him through many tests, testing his ability; how strong he was and such. The room he was in allowed him to use whatever ability they wanted to use on him, or wanted him to use without worry of anything becoming completely destroyed, or him breaking free.

He wasn't allowed to leave it until the most recent ability he had used had faded away and he was back to being a normal person. His white gloves were then secured back on so he couldn't get any other ability whether it be on purpose or an accident because of an incident that had happened previously.

He was in a large building as far as he knew, he had been there ever since he could remember. He knew only a little about it from eavesdropping on the scientists from time to time. It was called District 9 or Facility 9, sometimes going as simply 9. One of the worst places someone like him could be, it was harsh and only few people had ever successfully escaped. He had a plan though, he had tried and failed to escape many, many times in the past, but this time it would work, it had to.

Felix looked up when he heard the door open and glared at the scientist that was standing in the doorway. She moved towards him and he instinctively flinched but she only put his gloves back on his hands and grabbed his upper arm securely so he didn't try and run. He winced since he had a bruise there from the last time they had tested him, the scientist then was a lot more rough and hadn't cared if she bruised him.

The scientist that was taking him to his room started to speak to him in a low voice. She explained how she didn't like what was going on and wanted to help him escape. This was a but shock to him, but he knew that she wasn't lying. She was actually like him, was captured and forced to work as a scientist. They had threatened to hurt her if she didn't do what they said.

She didn't give him much details, but that she also wanted to escape since she had people waiting for her also and needed to get back to them. He also found out her name was Mina.

He was led back to his room, where he stayed passed out for a few hours, and when he woke he was nervous. He was going to escape soon, when the guards were switching positions, that was when they were the most tired and off guard, the perfect opportunity. That's also what the scientist had told him, that that's when they should leave. He also planned on taking his only friend left in the building.

He waited until he heard shouts and then complete silence. That was the cue for him to slip out of his room since the doors were 'malfunctioning' and would be open. Once he was out of the room he seen the guards passed out in the floor with a syringe stuck into their necks. He was impressed with Mina.

He started to search for his friend and seen him cornered by three guards and knew that he could handle it. He started to sprint in the direction of the exit. He hissed when he felt a sharp, painful sting in his leg and stumbled. He looked down at his leg and inhaled sharply at the wound, it probably looked worse than it was, he rationalized. _'Those bastards shot me!'_ He thoughts to himself. He was sure it only grazed him though, an not actually go through his skin.

He took a deep breath and glanced back to see a guard chasing him. He glared and started to run again, the adrenaline running through his body was doing a pretty good job of blocking out the pain he knew he should've been feeling.

He ended up at a large, solid wall and pounded his fists on it, knowing that behind the wall was his freedom. He hit it harder when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and slightly winced when he seen the blood stains on his white gloves. He seen his friend approaching with guards tailing him. He looked at all the guards fearfully “Stop right there! Put your hands where we can see them,” one of them said loudly and Felix took a step back, he couldn’t go back.

His friend had the same idea as he lifted his hands and tried to rip the guns from the guards hands. He was confused when it didn't work and one of the guards laughed "that won't work, these guns were made with metal manipulators like you in mind" he stated and his friend slowly lowered his hand. Felix stepped back, closer to the wall now.

"I can't go back there. I just can't" he whispered fearfully to his friend. He would rather die than have to be taken back. He was surprised when he looked up and seen Mina.

"Scientist! We need you to take these two back for a punishment!" One of the guards demanded. Mina had a smirk on her face and shook her head.

"I don't think so. Drop your weapons. Now." She said, her eyes glowing. One was a blue/purpleish color and the other was more green.

The guards developed a dazed look and they slowly did as she said. "Good. Now, time to sleep. Permanently" She said coldly and the guards collapsed

Felix looked at her shocked and a bit scared since she easily put the guards to a permanent sleep. "Come on, there's a better way out." She said and turned and started to run in an opposite direction. Felix and his friend followed.

They ran the last part of the building, it was an unknown place to Felix when he heard the sound of a gun go off. He flinched and skidded to a stop when a thud was heard, the sound resonating throughout the hallway.

He stopped fully when he seen the red blossoming on his friends clothes. Felix dropped down besides him, shaking his head, tears in his eyes and starting to fall "no, no, no! This can't be happening!" He said, his voice getting louder and louder. He couldn't see the exit wound, which meant the bullet was still in him. Blood was starting to pool around his friends body.

"I'm fine Felix, I promise I'm fine, you need to go though." His friend said weakly and Felix shook is head again. He soon started to cough up blood and Felix knew in his mind, that his friend was at the end of his rope, but he was in denial. He didn't want to believe it.

He felt himself being dragged back and he fought against them "Felix! If you want to leave we have to go right now." Mina said hurriedly. Felix continued to struggle.

"I promise you I'm fine. You need to go now though, ok? I'll come and find you soon. I promise" his friend said weakly and showed him a pained smile. Felix's eyes watered again.

"I don't want to leave you" he said, his throat feeling as if it was closing up because of how close he was to breaking down.

His friend then passed out. His eyes closed, but his chest was still rising and falling. He was being dragged again, but he didn't struggle. Instead, he stood up himself and started to run along side her.

They were soon out of the building, but he heard it starting to fall. He looked back shocked as the building caved in on itself, but not before he heard explosions, which probably triggered the building to collapse.

He continued to run though until they were far into a forest. "Felix. I need you to listen to me now. Continue going straight ahead and when you see a torn piece of cloth tied to a tree, you need to go left. If you continue that way, you'll arrive at a large house like structure. The people there will help you. I have to go though, my trip is very long and if I want to make it there soon I have to go. Be careful please." She said and then turned to the right and took off.

Felix followed her instructions and started to walk, limping a bit now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This is just something I've been thinking of for a while, so I decided why not post it? I have nothing else to do.


	2. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope to update this often, so here ya go

Felix continued to walk through the forest. He lost track of time, but after a while he seen a piece of purple cloth and let out a breath of relief as he turned left and continued to walk in that direction. All the walking kept his mind off the events that had just happened, which was a good thing. He didn't want to dwell on what had just happened.

He was ready to cry when he seen the house like structure Mina had told him about. He stumbled a bit when he felt the ground rumble underneath his feet. He felt it shake more violently and he fell this time. A sharp pain ran through his leg, causing him to let out a whimper of pain.

He seen a male approaching him and guessed that was the earth manipulator. Felix seen his confused expression and let out a breath as he stood up, trying not to put pressure on his injured leg.

The male looked at him "come on. Follow me, and try to hurry." He said as he started to walk and Felix limped behind him.

They entered the building and Felix seen 8 other males in the room, all staring at him. One of them stood in concern "Jisung! Did you do that to him?" he questioned. The male who had walked with him shook his head "calm down Woojin Hyung, I found him like that" he said as he walked and stood with them and looked at Felix who was swaying slightly. Everything started to catch up with him now and he felt very dizzy before he collapsed and passed out. This caused a commotion and the male who had spoke earlier quickly kneeled down besides Felix.

His hands went to the blood soaked pant leg and winced since it looked like he had lost quite the amount of blood. His hands glowed softly as the wound started to slowly heal. When he finished he stood and addressed the other boys "get him cleaned up and into new clothes, now" he said in his authoritive voice and they nodded before moving to do what was asked, gently lifting him and washing and changing him. Before long they had laid him down in the living room and waited for him to wake up.

Felix woke up a few hours later, thrashing and crying "No. No! Please, I don't want to leave you!" he cried in his sleep. The boys looked at each other before one slowly went and shook the small boy awake "hey, wake up" he said and Felix snapped his eyes open as he moved back away from him.

"hey, are you ok?" he asked and Felix slowly nodded, cautious of him because he didn't know who he was or what his intentions were

He sat up and looked around confused "where am I?" his deep, accented voice asked quietly, taking in his surroundings. He looked at every face in the room before looking around. He then noticed that he was in different clothes and threw the blanket off of him to look at his body. He didn't feel any pain in his leg and he lifted the pant leg. He gasped softly when there was no wound, no scar, no nothing. He looked up at them, confusion written all over his face.

One spoke up,"you're at our base, I'm not sure how you found it since it's hidden really good. As for your leg, Woojinie healed it" he explained and looked at the male who was sitting besides him, the same one who had questioned this 'Jisung'.

Felix nodded as he sat up. He then noticed that he didn't have his gloves on and frowned, slightly panicked "my gloves? Where are they?" He asked since it was strange to have them off when he wasn't being tested.

The same male spoke "they were bloody and ripped when you got here so we threw them out. We might be able to get you new ones if you'd like" he said. He clasped his hands together "now, we need to know who you are, and how you got here" he said and Felix nodded as he leaned back tiredly.

"My name is Felix" he started, "I came from District 9-"

"wait, District 9!? We heard it collapsed yesterday, how did you even escape if security's so tight?"

"Jisung, shut up" a new voice hissed and gestured for Felix to continue while the male, Jisung, pouted.

Felix took a deep breath "yeah, it collapsed. As for how I got here, someone showed me the way. Well, they gave me directions to it." he said shortly.

"Wait, who gave you directions!?" The first male spoke, sounding shocked. "No one in those districts should know our location."

Felix sighed "A scientist. But, she wasn't really a scientist because she had been captured. Her name's Mina" he explains and he could practically feel the collective relief.

"She escaped? That's a big relief, no wonder you escaped." The male spoke again and Felix simply nodded.

"Yeah, she was a big help. She said you'd help me, so here I am. Now, who are you all?" He asked curiously.

"ooo, introductions, me first! I'm Jisung, I can manipulate nature" The male who had met him outside earlier said. He seemed to have a lot of energy. He had a dark colored beanie covering his hair, but he could see that he had dark hair with maybe lighter highlights, but he couldn't tell, he sorta reminded Felix of a squirrel if he thought about it.

"I guess I'm next, my name's Seungmin, I control fire" the male who had told Jisung to shut up earlier said. He seemed cold, but Felix could see in his eyes he wasn't as cold as he seemed. He had darkish red dyed hair, ironically, and looked cute, yet intimidating.

"I'm Chan, the leader here, I'm able to understand and remember virtually anything and everything" he said in a seemingly simplified version and Felix nodded. He had curly, silver dyed hair and had a slight accent like Felix. He was curious about the accent and made a mental note to ask about it later if he was even there that long

"I'm Woojin, the oldest, I'm a healer" he said and showed him a kind smile. He had light brown, almost blonde hair and seemed like a really caring person. His aura just screamed kind and he seemed like the type of person to fuss over any little thing. That comparison made him smile a tad.

"I'm Hyunjin, I'm a shifter, I can change into anything or anyone I want, but there are limitations to it" the tall male next to Seungmin said. He had black hair and looked kind enough.

"I'm Minho, I'm telepathic" he said simply and Felix looked at him cautiously before he spoke again "and don't worry, I won't invade your mind without permission, I promise, but sometimes I get your passing thoughts, but it's unintentional" he said quickly and Felix nodded, feeling better and showed him a small smile. Judging by how fast he had added that, he guessed that people often misjudged him.

"Hi! I'm Jeongin, the youngest, and am an energy manipulator" at this Felix looked at him with interest. He had black hair and when he spoke he seen metal on his teeth, so he guessed he had braces. He was sitting on both Hyunjin and Seungmins' lap.

The last voice spoke "I'm Changbin, I control Dark matter" he introduced. He had a nice voice, though he intimated Felix because of how dark he seemed. He had pitch black hair which added to his dark image.

Felix shivered slightly at that and looked at him before looking away. He had met someone like that, and it hadn't been a good interaction, considering they both would've died if it wasn't for the scientists and guards coming in at the last second.

Jeongin then spoke up "so, what ability do you have? I mean it must be something powerful if you were at District 9" he said with genuine curiosity, he reminded him painfully of his best friend.

"I'm an ability replicator" Felix stated and watched as shock and interest covered their faces and he smiled amused at their reactions. He always seemed to get these reactions, which is why he was one of the favorites back at District 9. His ability was also really rare, he only knew of a few people who had the same ability as him.

"that's why you wore gloves, so you didn't accidentally or purposely copy someone else's ability" Chan said, catching on to what was going on and Felix nodded, that was exactly why he had to wear the gloves. He was so used to them that it felt weird to not have them and he kept fiddling with his fingers.

"how do we trust him, as far as we know, he's the only person who escaped from District 9, how do we know he's not brainwashed and is a spy for the scientists or anyone else for that matter?" Changbin questioned. It was a genuine question, they didn't know that, and they had perfectly good reason not to. Felix sighed though, since that would mean he had to explain and he didn't want to, he bit his lip nervously and Minho spoke up.

"I could look through his memories, if he lets me of course, and see if he really did escape" he offered and Felix nodded, that would be easier than him having to explain everything. He stood a bit shakily and walked to where Minho now stood. Minho smiled reassuringly at him, which calmed Felix down a bit.

Minho then paused and looked at Chan "wait, if I touch him, he can use my ability? Should I do it then?" he asked confused and Chan nodded.

"He'll get your ability but I doubt anything will happen because your ability isn't that harmful" he explained and Minho nodded. Felix wanted to argue about that. His ability could be harmful if someone knew how to use it in a bad way.

Felix held his hands out for him to take, having gone through this before. He didn't like the reasons for both times. He took a breath as Minho gently took his hands and closed his eyes. It was silent for a while, Felix eyes also closing as he watched the memories from yesterday play in his head. The only part that he allowed the other to see was when he and Mina had left the building, nothing before that.

When Minho let go of his hand he breathed a sigh of relief and looked at his hands as he heard him speak "he really did escape, along with Mina" he confirmed and nodded. He looked at Felix curiously for a moment before he sat back down, as did Felix.

Woojin smiled warmly "now, whose hungry?" he asked, getting up when he heard shouts of affirmation. Everyone got up, including Felix and went to the kitchen, but he frowned when he heard a stray thought

_'i still think he's suspicious'_

He didn't know who thought it, but he ignored it and continued on to the kitchen to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, don't forgive to leave kudos so I know you did and so I know to continue! If you didn't, that's understandable and I hope you have a good day/night/afternoon!


	3. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Felix let out a small breath as he waked and sat besides Changbin, he made sure he didn't brush his hand accidentally against anyone's since he didn't want to accidentally end up hurting someone because he couldn't control that specific ability.

He looked at the food and smiled at the sight of something that actually looked good and he looked up "who cooked this?" he asked curiously as he looked around.

"I did" Chan spoke up with a light smile "You can eat, you don't have to wait" he said with a laugh and Felix nodded eagerly. He was absolutely starving, and that wasn't an exaggeration. 

He started to happily eat, looking at Chan in surprise "woah, this is so good!" he said after he had swallowed the bite. He then looked back at his plate and continued to eat, hearing the others fall into comfortable conversation. He wasn't paying attention so he was surprised when he felt someone nudge his side. He looked up questioningly "huh?" he asked confused when everyone looked at him expectantly.

Jisung laughed a bit "I asked if you have any type of ability you're good at controlling or prefer?" he asked, everyone looking at him curiously. Felix had to pause and think about it because he had tried a lot of different abilities in the past.

"I've tried a lot of abilities but I have the most control over fire. But honestly, I love using most abilities, their all so different wnd it's interesting how each if them work" he said and they looked even more curious now before Woojin put his hand up to silence them. 

"how about we all finish eating and then we can ask questions, if Felix is comfortable of course?" he asked as he turned to him and Felix nodded happily. They all started to hurry and finish eating, but Felix had already finished, so he just waited for them to finish.

When everyone had finished eating and cleaned up they walked to the room they had previously been in and got comfortable. Felix looked at them expectantly "so, questions?" he asked and smiled a bit.

Chan spoke up first "you said you've tried a lot of abilities, how does that work?"

"It's sorta like changing clothes, when I touch someone hand, it has to be the hand, no other body part, I get their ability. Exactly what their ability is. If I were to touch Seungmin's hand, I would be able to make a flame dance easily in my palm because I have experience with his ability. On the other hand, if I were to touch Jeongin's hand, I would have no idea what to do because I've never used it before" he explained and Chan looked happy at the information "next?" Felix asked.

"what's the funnest ability you've had?" Jisung asked.

Felix smiled a bit "There are a lot, Teleportation, invisibility, levitation..." he trailed off, a soft smile on his face as he remember using those abilities. He hadn't spent much time with them, but they were fun to use.

"Whats the best ability in your opinion?" Woojin asked

Felix had to think for a moment "In what context, most useful, funniest, practical?" he asked.

"most useful"

Felix sighed softly "teleportation because you can go anywhere you want. But, it does have limitations because you have to know exactly where you're going to actually go to the right place in one piece. Maybe mind control since it's actually a really useful ability. Or healing, for obvious reasons. Every ability is useful in it's own way, that's for sure" he said.

"what's the most dangerous ability you think?" Changbin asked, Felix staring at him seriously.

Felix let out a breath "I don't know. If you think about it, they're all dangerous if you don't have control or abuse them. For example, Jisung could cause large earthquakes, create holes to trap people, kill them even. He could trap them and leave them somewhere to rot.

Seungmin could light the world on fire, watch it burn to ashes if he pleased. He could burn someone easily, just light them on fire if they made him mad.

Chan could leak valuable information, abuse his knowledge. He could give out information about anything and everything to the wrong people.

Woojin can heal people, or he could leave them there to die. He has that much power. He could decide to let them die, or he can save them from the brink of death.

Hyunjin could shift into whoever he wants and gain information, live the life of someone else entirely. He could pretend to be someone of high power and watch everything crumble.

Minho could look through peoples minds, if he's powerful enough, he could erase memories completely or plant new ones entirely.

I'm not too sure about Jeongin but I bet he's dangerous in his own way too. 

Changbin, can influence people with your darkness, you could cause pain to whoever you want. You can manipulate people, taunt and tempt them with darkness.

I could use any power I want if I have access to it, probably the most dangerous."

It went completely silent as everyone looked at him with frowns and serious expressions. He took a deep breath before smiling slightly and continuing.

"but, there are many more good things you could use an ability for, Jisung can create life itself if he wanted to, fix nature and bring back trees that have been chopped down, plants, the ground!

Seungmin you can create fire, warmth when it's otherwise freezing. You can prevent someone from dying of the cold with some flames. You can save someone from starvation ir food poisoning from eating raw meat.

Chan you can understand and remember anything, you are a huge help when it comes to information. You can also soy on others since it's so easy for you to retain and remember information.

Woojin, you could give someone a second chance, save someone who otherwise would've died. You can bring them back from the brink of death, save them the long, painful healing process and make it seem like they weren't injured in the first place.

Hyunjin, you could change into  anything, do you even know how useful that is? You could get information for the better, help many people or yourself. You would also be super useful when you need to disguise yourself.

Minho, you can take horrible memories from someone, traumatic ones. You can speak to people who otherwise wouldn't be able to speak. You can use your ability to sympathize with someone.

Jeongin, I'm pretty sure you can do some amazing things with your ability, you need to teach me about it more later though. 

Changbin, you can remove someone's pain, protect people with your darkness. If you would practice, you would be able to remove someones pain, darkness, suffering instead of inflicting it. I could do a lot of things with the right abilities" he said before leaning back.

"there's always something good about your ability, no matter what it is" he said softly. He knew all of those things, it was a fact. 

"Felix, they don't know half of what you just said, could you-would you be willing to teach them?" Chan said, breaking the silence, looking at him with something that looked like awe.

Felix was surprised they didn't know what he was talking about and reluctantly nodded, that meant he wanted him to stay, which brought a smile to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two questions, comment your answers;  
> 1\. what are some other kpop groups you guys like?  
> 2\. Would you want me to write some of your requests in my spare time? It could be about any bands, celebrities, singers, not only kpop. Idk, I'm just bored and have way too much time on my hands these few weeks.


	4. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Hope you all enjoy!!

Felix was happy they actually wanted him to stay. He was also relieved because he didn't have to look for a safe place to stay. No doubt were people ,more specifically the scientists, were looking for him.

The next day he woke up himself, no one dragging him from bed, no pounding on the door, no yelling. He was disoriented for a while, but he quickly remembered what had happened the previous day and a small smile came to his face. He got up and changed into some clothes that he had borrowed, he wasn't sure from who though. When he finished he went downstairs and paused.

He could hear talking, more precisely, talking about him. He frowned as he heard what they were saying. "How can we trust him, Chan. He was literally the only one who escaped District 9. One with the most powerful people and the tightest security. It would've been next to impossible to escape." He heard from Changbin.

"Minho already went through his head to see if he was trustworthy. There was nothing suspicious about him. What more do you want?" He heard from Chan.

"I'm sorry ok, he just seems iffy to me. I mean Minho said that he-"

Felix heard him suddenly stop talking and he wondered why. He then cursed under his breath when he heard Minho chime in "you can come in now Felix." He huffed.

 _'_ This is why I'm cautious around telepaths, they know everything. _'_ he thought to himself, pouting slightly.

He heard Minho laughing "I don't know everything, just your passing thoughts" he said back. Felix walked into the kitchen where they were sitting and he simply shrugged as he sat down awkwardly.

He wasn't hungry so he sat and waited for the others. Apparently they wanted him, of all people, to train them. Starting today. He didn't mind though, it was something to get his mind off of things. If he had the time to think, that would just to lead to him most likely breaking down, and he didn't need that. Not right now.

When everyone had finished eating they showed him to the training room. He had to take a deep breath when he seen it, reminding him of the rooms he had been locked in at the facility. Hyunjin seemed to notice this and frowned a bit. He paused and looked at him "it's so similar right?" He spoke.

Felix looked at him surprised and curiosity "it looks like the rooms we'd be locked in. I know." He said, a sad look on his face. Felix was curious how he knew "I'm the newest one here. I arrived about a month or two ago. I came from District 6" he added.

Felix nodded in understanding. He frowned a bit at him, wanting to ask a bunch of question. But, he held back because he looked too sad to want to answer anything.

Hyunjin started to walk again, so Felix followed.

He then stood and looked at them "I need to see each of your training so I know what you know and don't know." He said and they nodded. One by one, Felix watched as they each demonstrated what they knew. For Chan and Woojin it was a bit tricky, Felix having to cut his arm so he could test his healing ability. And Chan, he was like a human computer. Which amused him some. They were good, they had good control, but were a little sloppy on a few things.

They were good though, they also worked well as a team as he had seen. When they finished he smiled "you guys are good, there are a few things you could improve, but otherwise, you're doing good" he commented. He looked at them "I'll train you one at a time, I guess? Who's first?" He asked.

Jisung of course raised his hand happily and Felix nodded, moving to the area where it was purely earth. He guessed that was the area he practiced in. Felix held his hand out and Jisung grabbed it for a moment before letting go.

Felix smiled at him and nodded "I've spent quite some time with your ability, but not really" he said as he hovered his head above the ground, taking a deep breath before he focused. A light green glow emitted from his hands as roots started to grow. After a while there were new plants in the area.

Jisung paused "how is that supposed to help me?" He asked.

In a second Felix had moved his hand in his direction and had vines wrapped around his ankles and working up and around his legs. He looked at Jisung who was struggling but then remembered he could do something too and started to kill the plants, but Felix persisted and soon enough they were covering his body. Jisung wasn't able to kill the plants as fast as Felix regrew them.

Felix looked at him "there's the point. You need to know how to quickly grow these, so in time you won't be on the receiving end" he said and laughed a bit. He then balled his fist and the plants withered away. He smiled at Jisung, "work on that now" he said as he seen everyone had been watching them.

He hummed as he looked at them "who's next?" He asked. Hyunjin bounded over to him happily "me!" He said. Felix smiled and nodded as they moved to an area where there were a lot of different pictures and drawings.

Felix looked at him "could you shift into someone you've never sens before? Based on a description?" He asked. 

Hyunjin hesitated "I'm not sure, I could try though" he said positively. Felix smiled and nodded. 

"Ok, I'm going to describe someone for you and based on the description, you need to change your appearance."

Hyunjin nodded and waited for his description.

After a while Felix smiled proudly at him, his appearance was close enough to the real thing. He was impressed. He then heard a surprised gasp and seen Woojin walking closer in surprise.

"You know Jungwoo?" He asked surprised and Felix nodded.

"Yeah, he was at District 9 for a while until some people came and took a bunch of people. I'm not sure where but that was the last time I saw him. I wonder what happened to him" he said with a soft sigh. 

Woojin smiled "he escaped from district 7 and is with a group called NCT currently." He said.

Felix smiled "really? I'm not surprised. I'm happy for him, he was strong and there's no telling what they would do if they found out how strong he was. He could heal a mortal wound in a few seconds when it would take any other healer a few minutes" he said.

"He had a really good ability too, really useful and helped me a lot while I was there" he said and sighed as he remembered the healing that he'd secretly go to Jungwoo for because no one cared too much about healing him when he was injured.

Felix continued on like this, going to every person and helping them out, testing how strong they were and he was surprised. Both in good and bad ways. 

When he was done all he wanted was to too sleep. Which is what he did. He went to his room and collapsed on to his bed, falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored and need something to occupy my time with, anyone have requests about anything about anyone I should write?


	5. I'm ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Hope you enjoy!

The next few days passed by good enough. They hadn't had any problems arise and everything was pretty calm.

Felix was passed out in his room, having just come back from training. The other boys had all gathered in the living room, some sitting on the floor and some on the couches.

It was quiet for a while until Minho spoke "Changbin, why are still so suspicious of him?" He asked, voice laced with curiosity.

"Why aren't you guys suspicious?" He retorted, his tone sounding accusing.

"He already proved that he escaped, we even have Mina to confirm with. Minho also confirmed!" Jeongin said

"Minho also said that he had blocked him from some memories. Doesn't that seem the least but suspicious to you guys?" Changbin shot back. Minho had told him previously that when he tried to delve further into Felix's mind, he had blocked him out.

"That doesn't mean he's hiding something. But, we'll ask him about it when he wakes up." Chan cut in, silencing anything else they had to say.

Felix had come down stairs about an hour later and plopped down on the couch, still a bit tired. He then noticed that everyone was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you all staring at me like that..?" He asked but was met with silence before Chan spoke up.

"I'll get straight to the point. What are you hiding from us?" He asked, voice serious as he looked at him.

Felix looked at him confused "what do you mean? I'm not hiding anything." He asked, he was unsure what he meant since the wasn't hiding anything, he didn't have anything to hide.

"Please don't lie, Minho already told us that you blocked him out of your mind" Chan said, sounding like he was pleading with him. He didn't want an argument or something to happen.

Felix looked at him shocked "fine, I did, but only because those are some memories that I'm not too eager to revisit right now." He said with a frown.

"I know, but we have to be certain you aren't-"

"What? You think I'm a spy for them?" Felix interrupted, tone sounding bitter.

Judging by his guilty face, he did think he was a spy. This made him angry.

Felix scoffed "you really do think I'm a spy, why would I ever want to be a spy for them!?" He asked, getting more angry that he thought that.

"They could have easily planted a memory, erased some, brain wash you. Or you could be doing it willingly. We don't don't know. Which is why you need to show us." Chan said in a forced calm voice.

Felix shook his head "I would know if they did that. I also would never work for them willingly." He said firmly.

"Then let Minho see your memories to confirm again. Please, Felix" he said softer.

Felix glared at him as he stood and walked to Minho who hesitantly took his hands and closed his eyes.

The memory of the escape played through his mind. To the month where he slipped out of his room, to when he was surrounded and Mina came. It changed to when he watched his best friend die. Then to when he seen the building collapsed. His feelings were also shown, so Minho felt the sadness and anger he had in that moment. The last thing to play was him running in the directions he had been told. 

When they finally moved apart Minho had tears in his eyes from all the emotion he had felt. Felix also had tears in his eyes and quickly stood and ran to his room, the slamming of the door was heard clearly through the house.

Downstairs, Minho had tears in his eyes which he quickly wiped away. Jisung looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern laced in his tone because he had only seen Minho cry a few rare times. He wondered what was so bad that it would bring him to tears.

Minho shook his head "I can't tell you. It's not my place."

That was Minho response. He never allowed himself to give out information of what he had seen without that person's permission and he definitely didn't have Felix's permission to share what happened.

Minho then stood up and excused himself to his room to do some thinking. He had to think of what he had seen, his respect for the younger boy had shot way up.

The rest of the boys stayed in their seats, Chan and Changbin had a guilty look on their faces.

It was silent until Woojin cleared his throat "someone should go check up on Felix." He suggested.

Changbin stood up "I will." He said, feeling guilty because it was his fault. Judging by Minhos reaction, the younger boys was definitely not a spy.

Woojin nodded at him and gave a reassuring smile. Changbin forced one back and headed up to Felix's room. He quietly walked in and frowned when he seen him hunched over, shoulders shaking and head down.

He made his way over to him and Felix's head snapped up when he sensed him coming closer. The sight of him made Changbin feel even worse.

Felix's eyes were red and puffy, his eyes were glassy and his cheeks had tear tracks on them. The look on his face was one of utter sadness and Changbin wanted nothing but to hug him.

Felix quickly looked away from him "what are you doing in here?" He asked, voice coming out raspy and broken because he had been crying previously.

"Are you ok? I mean you're obviously not, but is there anything I could do to help you?" He asked, ignoring the original question.

Felix sighed and shook his head "no, just..just leave me alone, please" he said, his voice quiet and small. He didn't know what he actually wanted right now. One part of him wanted to lock himself away for the rest of the day. The other part of him wanted to be comforted by someone. He wasn't quite sure which side was winning.

Changbin looked at him dejectedly "are you sure you want me to leave?" He asked, looking at the boy.

The side of Felix that wanted to be comforted was definitely winning because when he asked that question he ended up shaking his head. "No, don't go. Can you stay with me? Please?" He asked as he scooted to the side a bit and patted the spot next to him, an open invitation for Changbin to sit with him.

He took the invitation and sat besides him. When he did, Felix laid his head on his shoulder as he let out a breath. His eyes soon fluttered shut, his body exhausted from the days events.

Changbin sighed as he looked at the sleeping boy and slowly moved him to lay down on his own bed. He then stood up and went to leave but he stopped when he heard a whimper.

He looked back in concern and seen Felix moving around, whimpering. He frowned as he walked closer to the bed again and could now hear words "I don't want to leave you, please" he heard, followed by a whimper.

"Please no" he heard again. When he looked at his face he seen tears on his cheeks. "No! Don't do that, don't close your eyes!" He heard him, voice raising as he now cried.

Changbin now reached over and gently shook his shoulder "Felix. Wake up, it's ok" he said softly. When he showed no signs of waking up he shook his shoulder harder.

Felix then woke up with a gasp and looked around wildly as if he didn't know where he was. When he caught sight of Changbin he froze. Changbin frowned when he did.

Felix took slow deep breaths to calm himself down. After a few minutes he looks back at Changbin "um, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to have a nightmare" he said with a frown. He was still a bit shaken up from the nightmare though.

Changbin shook his head "it's fine. What were you having a nightmare about?" He asked.

Felix shook his head "I'd rather not talk about it" he said quietly as he leaned on Changbin again.

Changbin nodded as he simply sat and hesitantly ran a hand through the others hair and continued when he felt him relax. He even fell asleep without realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter, leave kudos if ya liked it. Comment if you need clarification on something or if you simply wanted. I also take constructive criticism, so you can leave that too. Alright, bye!


	6. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, but I hope this playful and a bit longer chapter will make up for it! Enjoy!

Felix awoke the next day, but confused when he was laying down besides someone. He sat up though when he realized who it was.

He looked down at the sleeping Changbin thoughtfully, he sighed softly before he got up. He, unfortunately, still didn't have his own clothes so he was stuck borrowing the others clothes. 

He didn't particularly mind though because he actually got to change into different clothes each day, unlike when he was at District 9. 

He grabbed some clothes he had been given he was unsure of who's they were but it looked like a mix of all of the others clothes. He took them into the bathroom and set them down before he walked to the shower and turned it on.

He stripped off his clothes and stepped inside in the spray of water. He let out a sigh as he took a nice, warm shower. He took his time, taking the time to think too. 

After a while he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and got dressed. The shirt hung off his body, but it wasn't too big and the pants fit comfortably. 

He finally finished and walked out of the bathroom. He got startled when he seen Changbin standing there and the other looked at him surprised "sorry if I scared you" he said apologetically.

Felix simply shrugged and smiled "it's fine, I thought you were still sleeping. Also, sorry if I made you stay here last night" he said as he bowed his head slightly. He heard a chuckle and looked at the elder curiously.

"It's fine, to be honest, it was cute how you clung to me" he said, his voice now having a teasing edge to it. Felix blushed and mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' before he made his way past him and out of the room, leaving an amused Changbin alone.

Felix pressed his hands to his cheeks, embarrassed that he had clung or the other during the night. He shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

He wished he hadn't thought when he seen Chan pressed against the counter, Woojin kissing him. He did not want to see that, so he slowly backed away only to crash into someone. 

He looked back and seen a disgusted looking Jisung as he seen what was happening in the kitchen.

"You know, some of us eat there. If you could stop sucking face in the kitchen it would be appreciated. Get a room!" Minho suddenly materialized behind the two boys, startling them.

Chan and Woojin separated, a glare was sent towards Minho, but he only smirked. His face then twisted into one of pure disgust "Ew! Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself! I did not need to, nor did i want to, think about that" He cried, sounding disgusted. Felix guessed Woojin told him or thought of something dirty, and Minho now knew what it was.

Woojin laughed while Chan looked embarrassed. Woojin then turned and started to cook as the trio sat down. Soon enough, everyone started to pile into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Whether it was from the smell of food or from the commotion they had heard was a mystery to Felix.

Changbin was on one side of Felix, and Jisung was on the other, besides him was Minho. On the opposite end of the table was Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin. Jeongin sat in the middle of the two of them, now happily eating.

Felix then thought of a question and looked at the leader. "Hey, Chan Hyung, I noticed you have a different accent, I do too. Why?" He asked curiously. That was something he had wondered for a while.

Chan swallowed the bite of food he had been eating and looked at Felix. "Well, I'm not from here. I were born in a country called Australia, which is why my accent is different. I'm guessing you're the same." He said in a different language that Felix didn't know how he understood, but he did.

Chan laughed at the look on the youngers face "I grew up there. I guess you did too since you understand English. I was moved to the districts here when I was young" He said,his accent more prominent now that he was speaking his mother tongue.

Felix nodded "yeah, I guess so. I never knew that so thank you" he said. The different language felt awkward in his mouth, but they also felt familiar.

"Can you two go back to Korean, everyone else looks so confused." Seungmin cut in with a spark of amusement in his tone. Seeing Felix's surprised look he explained "they moved me to the districts in America for a few years before moving me back here. I'm not completely sure why though. But, wasn't good times." He said with a small frown.

Felix nodded again as he took another bite of his food as everyone fell back into comfortable conversation. 

 

Breakfast soon came to an end, and everyone went their separate ways. Today was a day to relax and kick back, which is what everyone was doing. Felix though, got bored really quickly and he needed to take his mind off of things, so he went down to the training room.

He didn't really mind what weapon he was using since he could practice any abilities since no one was around. He grabbed the closest weapon, throwing knives and moved over to some dummies were. He stood quite a distance away from it and pulled his arm back before he threw the knife. 

The first time he missed, the knife going a bit too far to the right and burying itself into the wall.. He frowned as he got into position again and threw the knife, now aiming more to the left. The knife burrowed itself into the shoulder of the dummy and he sighed.

He threw the next two knives and they landed closer to the chest and head, but he wasn't satisfied. He went and retried the knives and turned when he heard someone walk in. 

He seen Chan standing there and he raised an eyebrow, stopping what he was doing to look at him.

"If you aim a little higher and to the right you'll hit where the heart is" he said and came over to Felix to show him how and Felix nodded as he looked at the dummy and raised a knife, aiming where Chan told him to. He smiled happily when it finally hit where he wanted it to.

"Thank you, Hyung. I'm used to only using throwing knives with telekinesis since I can make them move exactly were i want" he said with a small smile.

Chan nodded "you're welcome, I figured I'd come here and help out since I don't have anything better to do." He said with a shrug.

Felix then smirked "really? Don't have anything to do with Woojin, trying to devour each other or anything?" he teased. He then squeaked when he seen Chan running towards him, and he immediately started running, laughing the whole time. The knives abandoned.

"Come here you little brat!" Chan shouted as he ran after him, but was laughing too. 

Felix ran out of the training room and into the living room where everyone was. "Help me please! Chan Hyungs gonna kill me" he said as he quickly moved to the other side of the room, not wanting to die so young.

"What did you do to make him wanna kill you?" Hyunjin asked curiously, now turning to look at the smaller male.

"I didn't do anything..well I did tease him about him and Woojin" he said and couldn't help but laugh when he heard a shout.

"Can't you change into me or something. Just distract him, I'll pay you back I promise!" Felix said desperately. Hyunjin debated it for a moment before he stood up and changed into Felix right as Chan came into view.

Felix quickly hid as Hyunjin disguised as him started to run. Chan chased after him, believing it was the real Felix. He soon caught him though since the wasn't as quick as Felix was. "You little brat-" he got cut off when Hyunjin changed back into himself.

"I swear it wasn't me. Please don't kill me! Felix is over there!" He said, pointing to where Felix had been hiding.

Chan turned back to Hyunjin and hit his shoulder lightly "you traitor! You're supposed to be on my side" he complained. 

Felix slowly started to edge away from them when Chan looked at him "I'm not done with you, get back here!" He said and let Hyunjin go to pursue his original victim. 

Felix yelped and took off running again, this time to his room in hopes of escaping. He was tiring though and he almost reached his room that he believed he would make it before a hand grabbed his wrist. He was then easily lifted and started to be carried somewhere.

He let out a shout of surprise as he laughed and shook his head "no, no no! I'm sorry!" He pleaded. When that failed he tried a different approach. "Woojin Hyung! Help me!" He shouted.

Felix struggled but was laughing a lot. Soon enough he was brought to the living room where everyone had gathered and now looked at them.

Chan threw Felix onto the couch and he bounced a bit before he sat back up and stuck his tongue out at the elder.

Chan then proceeded to tickle Felix mercilessly. He squirmed as he tried to get away, the other watching the scene amused.

"Apologize" Chan demanded, but he was obviously trying to keep himself from laughing.

Felix thought for a moment before he shook his head "never!" He pronounced before he giggled again. He shrieked as he laughter got louder when Chan resumed tickling him.

Felix shook his head "W-Woojin Hyung!" He gasped in between breaths "Save me!" He said next.

Woojin came over to them and raised an eyebrow "what did you even do?" He asked amused.

Chan paused in tickling him to look at Woojin "he teased me! About you!" He stated and Felix laughed again.

"I only said that you didn't have anything to do with Woojin, I mean look at what you were doing in the kitchen. Where food is made!" He said in his own defense.

Woojin gave him a glance of sympathy before he shrugged "you deserve it then, sorry Felix" he said amused.

Felix looked at him betrayed and stood up and started to run away again. He made a beeline for Jisung and grabbed his hand for a moment before letting go.

Jisung looked at him confused before he understood when Felix created a barrier of vines to protect himself from Chan.

Chan couldn't really fo anything so after a moment he went and sat back down, Felix doing the same after he was sure he wouldn't be attacked by tickles again.

Just then Jeongin clapped his hands and smiled "you know what would be fun, sparring! We haven't done it in a while, and we haven't done it with Felix!" He said happily.

Everyone the smiled as they nodded and stood up, heading towards the training room, Felix following behind curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please feel free to point any mistakes out or things that I could change/do better. Thank you all, peace out!


	7. Born To Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update! I am literally the worst procrastinator. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

Felix was still utterly confused as he walked to the training room behind the others. Were they just going to fight? He wasn't sure.

Soon enough they arrived and a smiling Jeongin started to explain the rules. "So, basically what we're doing, Felix, is fighting but with all of our abilities. It's too small in here, but there is a really big area of land that's safe, so we usually use that. Also, it's more of a game more than anything so have fun" He explained, Felix nodded to show he understood.

"It's every man for himself for this, you can team up, but that's entirely to you. Try not to hurt each other badly, Woojin can only do so much." He said and Felix nodded again. 

Soon enough Jisung latched onto Felix and smiled "come on, you're with me." He said happily.

"Last one standing wins. Don't hurt each other too bad, and good luck." Chan said and with that the game started.

Once everything was organized they all scattered. Felix guessed that they took the game seriously, even though they said it was for fun, since he had been given a sword, a few knives and a gun, but he knew he would never fire it, but they said it was just in case they seen a random person show up and he needed to defend himself.

He was a bit scared of hurting anyone, but Minho came up to him "don't worry. Woojin will heal us once it's all over, and if something critical happens, we know more healers that can be here just in case." He reassured. 

Felix nodded "thank you, Minho. See you out there" he said and smiled while Minho started to run in a direction.

Jisung next came up to him,but raised his hands when Felix poised to run. "I wanna team up. We can take the others out and then part ways." He said sincerely, and Felix nodded, but was still on guard.

 Felix still had Jisungs ability, and he didn't want to use another one just yet. He had climbed into a tree to watch for the others, staying quiet. Jisung was besides him.

"Hey, so watch out for Hyunjin and Seungmin. They're really protective of Jeongin, so don't go for him until they're both out, ok?" Jisung whispered and he nodded. Jisung soon after moved further away from him.

Soon enough he heard loud footsteps and laughing approaching where he was perched. He looked down curiously and seen Woojin running after Chan who seemed to be pretty beaten up already, but Woojin looked untouched, though that could've been because of him healing himself.

"You always do the same thing!" Chan whined. "You corner and then take me out but I can never do anything to you because you'll just heal yourself again." He said and Woojin stalked closer to him, Chan kept moving backwards.

"Well that's because it's easier to get you out first, I won't have to worry about you that way" he said and Chan seemed to soften as Woojin got closer still.

Chan then looked up and made eye contact with Felix and smirked devilishly. "Why don't you go after the monkey in the tree first?" He said and Woojin looked up.

Felix cursed when the attention shifted to him and he glared at Chan "hey! You sold me out!" He shouted.

Chan just laughed "sorry! Every man for himself, remember?" He shouted over his shoulder and started to run in the opposite direction, successful getting away.

Woojin focused all of his attention on Felix "why don't you come down here? We can team up" he said but Felix had a bad feeling about it so he shook his head.

"No thanks, I already have a teammate. Though, I don't know where he disappeared to." He said as he glanced around. 

Felix then stuck his tongue out at him "good luck getting me from up here!" He taunted. His eyes widened when he seen Woojin grab a bow and arrow that had been across his back.

"I've always wanted to use one of those, maybe you could teach me?" Felix tried and Woojin faltered for a but before he nocked an arrow and aimed.

"Guess not" Felix muttered as he moved when the arrow was fired, burying itself into the tree, narrowly missing Felix. He quickly took the hint and stood up, balancing precariously on the branch as he started to walk along the length. 

Another arrow whizzed by his ear, nicking it as he winced slightly. He yelped and flinched when he felt something like a rock hit his leg and glared at Woojin. He then seen some nuts in the tree and plucked them off and started to throw them down at him.

He laughed when one of them hit the others head and while he was distracted he took the opportunity to jump out of the tree, softening the ground so it wouldn't hurt as much when he landed. 

He looked at Woojin and made the ground move under the others feet. He watched as the other fell and he stopped the movement "give up now, I really don't wanna hurt you" he said.

Woojin laughed "I can just heal myself, remember?" He said with a smirk.

Felix didn't really want to go against Woojin, who would probably just keep healing himself, and intimidated him, so he made vines come up and wrap around him, keeping him there for a while while he ran.

He soon seen Hyunjin and heard other footsteps to the side of them so he grabbed his hand and changed his appearance to Hyunjins.  

It was Jeongin who arrived with Seungmin in tow, and the two looked between the two Hyunjins confused. Felix soon started to act as he walked closer to them "That's Felix, he changed his appearance though!" He said.

Hyunjin rapidly shook his head "he's lying! I'm the real Hyunjin, I swear!" He said urgently. He didn't want to get out yet.

Felix knew this was a bad situation for himself, because if they knew which Hyunjin was fake, he was toast. 

He turned to Jeongin "come on Innie, you trust me right?" He asked, using the nickname he had heard Hyunjin use the previous day. 

Jeongin slowly nodded his head as Hyunjin looked at Jeongin too "I promise you I'm the real Hyunjin!" He said again. 

Jeongin looked between the two before he looked at Hyunjin and frowned "I don't think so, you're actually Felix aren't you?" He said as he raised his hand, an ball of energy forming there. 

Hyunjin looked at him panicked "no, Innie he's lying to you!" He said but Jeongin had already threw the small ball. Hyunjin fell back from the impact, not hurt, only stunned. He was technically out now.

While Jeongins back was turned, Felix slipped over to Seungmin and changed into him next. 

Jeongin was shocked when he seen that there were now two Seungmins. "Felix! Dang, I just knocked Hyunjin out then?" He said with a frown and Felix felt bad for a second, but hey, it was every man for himself. 

Felix started acting again "Jeongin, trust me. He already made you knock out Hyunjinnie." He said. Felix was actually a pretty good actor when he tried, and Jeongin was a bit gullible.

Jeongin shook his head "you know what? I want to win so it doesn't matter who I knock out" he decided and threw two of the small energy balls. One at Felix and one at Seungmin.

Felix jumped out of the way, but it still grazed his left arm. He hissed and instinctively raised a hand to the wound. He frowned at Jeongin, who was smirking and getting ready to throw another one. 

Woojin then soon appeared, startling Jeongin who moved closer to Felix. Woojin smirked when he seen Felix "I see Jeongin got you good." He said.

Felix chuckled "I guess so. Better than you, all you could do is nick my ear." He taunted with a smile as he changed back into himself.

Woojin frowned at that and grabbed an arrow, and aimed at Felix. Jeongin did the same.

Felix raised his hands in surrender and slowly backed away "come on guys, don't do this! We can help each other out. I know where Jisung is, I heard it's always the hardest to find him. I can help you!" He said desperately.

Woojin thought about it, but then shook his head with a smirk on his face and aimed again.

Since Jeongin was closer to him, he grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards him. He let out a startled yelp, and then sighed "fine, get me out then." He said. "I'm surprised I lasted this long, and I got out Jinnie and Minnie, so.." he said.

Felix only nodded and knocked him out quickly. 

When that was done, he looked back up at Woojin and started to walk back again. He had seen Jeongin do it before, and created a wall at his back. With that protecting him from Woojin, he took off. 

He had barely started to get away when he crashed into Jisung, who was also running. They both landed on the floor in a heap, Felix groaning from his injury.

He soon climbed up to his feet and then helped Jisung up "who are you running fr-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before Changbin was behind Jisung, knocking him out.

Felix's eyes widened as he stepped back, but was cornered. He sighed before he dropped his hands to his side,admirti ad defeat. He was tired, and there was no way he would make it past Changbin.

The last thing Felix saw was Changbin swinging his fist towards him, before everything went dark, and he lost consciousness.

 °•°

Felix woke up to a soothing warmth on his arm. He blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light and looked at Woojin. He then looked at his arm and seen that he no longer had any injuries there.

He looked at him with a small smile "thanks for healing me, hyung." He said, Woojin nodded in response. He soon moved his hands from Felix's arm. 

"How long was I out?" He asked curiously.

Only for about an hour or two. I woke up a few minutes ago." Jisung piped up. He seemed to be in a good mood, no injuries in sight.

"How's Chan Hyung?" Felix asked next, remembering the state Chan had been in when he had last seen him.

"He's fine. I healed him first, he's sleeping now though, I think." Woojin answered, and Felix nodded again.

"So, who won?" He asked, actually really curious. He knew it was between Chan, Minho, and Changbin.

"Changbinnie won, he's the won who usually wins, he's so tiny, yet so scary." Jisung chimed in, making Felix laugh.

The male in question came in and pouted at Jisung "I'm older than you brat! Also, I am not tiny!" He protested.

Someone snorted "sure, you're perfectly average sized." A new voice Felix recognized as Hyunjin.

Changbin frowned "where is the respect? You're just really tall." He said and looked at Felix.

He raised a hand to his jaw and gently brushed over the right side of it. "You healed him good, no bruise or anything." He said, now talking to Woojin.

Woojin scoffed "You're lucky, why did you have to punch him, nearly dislocated his jaw. That would've been a pain to heal." He said, sounding annoyed and Felix looked at them surprised.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Felix muttered and Changbin smiled a little before he moved his hand and walked out of the room.

Felix looked at him and raised a hand to his jaw, while Jisung had a knowing smirk on his face.

 

[My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/im.soft.inside/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it even if it is a bit short. Please comment and let me know what you think. If there are any mistakes, or things I could do to make this better, please let me know! I do take constructive criticism.
> 
> My Instagram is also linked at the bottom, so you can most definitely talk to me there if you'd like.
> 
> That's all, peace out!


	8. Don't Tease Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, I'm so sorry about the incosistent updates, this month has been so stressful and just so many things happening. Hopefully next month I'll have more consistent updates and hopefully more frequent ones too. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter even if it's short.

Felix didn't really see Changbin for the rest of the day. He kept thinking about what he had done, brush his hand over his jaw. It was a contrast to how cold he had seemed, it kind of confused him to be honest.

He was now sitting in Jisungs room with Jisung, sitting in bed, and talking comfortably. One question had been bugging Felix though, so he finally brought it up.

"Hey, so you said Hyunjin and Seungmin were really protective of Jeongin, what's all that about?" He asked curiously. He had briefly seen how close the trio were, but he didn't want to make any assumptions.

"Honestly, who knows anymore. Those three are dancing around each other, they're all too scared to confess to each other, so just know if you had your eye on them, they're kinda taken." Jisung said.

Felix looked at him surprised that all three of them liked each other, but he wasn't opposed to it. "I'll keep that in mind,but no, my eyes not on any of them, don't worry." He said.

Jisung then smirked at him "so, who do you have your eye on? Changbin? Channie?" He questioned.

Felix looked wide eyes at him amd shook his head. "N-no! I don't- why would you- No, I don't have my eye on Changbin, or Chan!?" He stammered.

"Plus, Chans with Woojin, so there's no way that would ever happen!" He said.

Jisung smirked and just hummed "if you say so" he said, his voice having a teasing edge to it.

Felix huffed "well, what about you an Minho? Don't think I haven't seen you eyeing each other!" He said quickly, Jisung now looking shocked.

Felix smirked happily "it isn't fun being on the receiving end is it?" He teased. Jisung seemed to be thinking before he shot forward and started to mercilessly tickle Felix, straddling his waist in the process.

He hadn't expected it and fell back. He shrieked and started to laugh, squirming his body to try and get away from him. He shook his head "Jisung!" He said in between laughs.

Jisung paused for a moment "take it back!" He demanded, Felix pondered it for a second before he shook his head and reached his own hands up to try and tickle Jisung.

Jisung seemed to know what he was going to do because he quickly pinned his wrists down on either sides of his head against the bed. He then leaned down closer to him "take it back" he repeated, Felix panted a bit, trying to catch his breath and was going to answer.

He looked up surprised when he heard the door open, Minho and Changbin both standing in the doorway, they probably came when they heard Felix's yelling, which makes sense.

Felix noticed they were starting and realized the position him and Jisung were in. He was flat on the bed, panting while Jisung was straddling his waist, face dangerously close to Felix's. He realized what they were probably thinking.

He could see dark looks flash across Changbins and Minhos face before it was gone, and then the both of them left, closing the door behind him.

Felix looked at Jisung shocked, before Jisung cane to his senses and moved away from the younger. "Um, I'm sorry!" Jisung immediately said.

Felix sat up and shook his head "it's fine. We were just messing around, and uh, I don't think you meant for it to look like that?" He said, though it sounded more like a question.

Jisung shook his head immediately "no, I don't see you like that! I'm your friend, that would be gross. Not that there's anything wrong with you, I just like Minho amd all-" he cut himself off and groaned.

"You know what they both think right?" Jisung asked and Felix nodded as he groaned. "They probably think we were making out or something." Jisung continued.

Felix got up and looked at Jisung "should we go and explain it to them?" He asked.

Jisung got up also and nodded "yeah, knowing Minho, he probably told everyone we were making out, and Changbins either with him complaining or back in his room sulking." He said and started to pull Felix to the livingroom.

Jisung was right, when they entered the living room, Hyunjin smirked at them "if it isn't the adorable couple themselves!" He teased and Minho turned to them.

Felix huffed and crossed his arms "it wasn't like that! We didn't kiss or make out or whatever Minho Hyung said we were doing!" He said.

Jisung nodded his head "yeah! We weren't doing anything!" He said frantically.

Minho raised an eyebrow. "So, Felix wasn't under you panting, and your face wasn't less than inch away from his." He said, a bit of what seemed like anger and jealousy in his tone.

Jisung shook his head, as did Felix. "He was under me because I was tickling him. He said that i- nevermind, it's not important. He was panting because he was out of breath, and I didn't even notice we were that close." He said a bit of embarrassment in his tone.

"It wasn't what it seemed like. Plus, that would be gross. We're friends, and he's old." Felix said, as he wrinkled his nose jokingly.

Jisung whined "I am not old! I'm barely a day older than you, you brat!" He said as he started to get closer to him, before Felix got the hint and quickly darted away from him.

Jisung chased after him. "Come here and take that back! I'm not old!" He yelled as Felix laughed and continued to run from him.

"You and Minho are good for each other, your both old!" He said, purposely using I formal language. His eyes widened when he seen Minho now coming closer.

Felix squeaked, surprised when Jisung and Minho started to chase him. He seen Changbin and immediately ran towards him. "Binnie! Save me please!" He said as he hid behind him, the nickname slipping.

Changbin looked at him surprised but then seen Minho and Jisung running towards him and got the gist of what was happening. He looked around and smiled at the dark shadow behind them and stepped back, practicing something new, his shadow travel.

Felix was surprised when they ended up in a different room all of a sudden and looked at Changbin before he laughed when he heard the angry shouts. "Lee Felix!" And "When I get my hands on you, your dead!"

He looked appreciatively at Changbin. "thank you, for saving me from them, they're scary." He said, and Changbin nodded.

"What'd you do to get them to chase you anyways?" He asked.

Felix sheepishly smiled. "Well, I called Jisung old, and then I said him and Minho are good for each other because they're both old." He said with a small laugh.

Changbin laughed "well, maybe you deserve it then, should I give you back so they can chase you again? You know I'm older than Jisung, does that make me old?" He said.

Felix shook his head "nah, you're not old. You're very youthful." He said jokingly and Changbin laughed as he sat down on his bed and patted the spot besides him.

"You know, you punch really hard." He said as he looked at him while rubbing his jaw.

Changbin frowned as he gently tilted Felix's jaw so he was looking at him and rubbed the spot he had him. "Does it still hurt? You should ask Woojin to look at it again, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you." He said, eyebrows creased in worry.

Felix put a hand on Changbins with a small reassuringly smile. "It's fine, it doesn't hurt. Plus, I've had way worse, so don't even worry about it." He said.

At that Changbin frowned more "what do you mean you've had worse?" He asked and Felix sighed.

"Well, when I was at-" he was cut off by Hyunjin opening the door.

"Come on, Chan said something's up." He said and Felix stood up and followed him in worry of what Chan had called them down for. The moment he got there though, he could tell something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you'll have to wait and see what happens won't you?


	9. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay for this chapter! I hope you enjoy, snd some other idols appear in this chapter. Also, someone is going to think I'm a murderer or something because of my search history. Sorry if it's a little short. Anyways, enjoy!

As Felix walked into the living room with Changbin right behind him, he could see something was wrong because of the grim look on his face. He also seen two men. One with fire red hair and the other a bit younger with pinkish, Felix had never seen either of them before. He looked at him as he sat down besides Changbin on one of the open couches.

They both looked like they had been crying, but the older male was more calm and collected that the younger. The elder started to speak “Me and Mark came to warn you all. Recently one of our members, Donghyuck, was sent to another groups base. He can teleport, which means he should’ve been back in a few minutes, an hour at max. We began to worry. This was about a month ago and we had been searching everywhere. Yesterday though, we found him by our base, bloody, beaten up, just...horrible. It was really bad. He also had a cut that's gonna scar no matter what we do. It’s on the left side of his neck, a bit higher than where his collar bones are.” He took a breath while the younger one seemed to be fighting his tears.

“He was nearly dead, we were lucky Jungwoo is an amazing healer and was able to save him. When he finally came around, he was terrified, nothing like himself. We found out who had did it though. He said he was in one of the facilities, he isn’t sure which one, but he was in them, he said he remembers it so clearly.” The males voice broke off at the end while Mark was staring down at the floor, his fists clenched.

“Taeyong…” Mark said, his voice having an edge to it when the male, Taeyong, seemed like he wouldn't finish.

“Apparently it happened with another group, the exact same thing. She had the same mark, the exact same spot-” Taeyong was interrupted by Changbin who was now rubbing the side of his neck.

“Like this you mean?” he asked as he tilted his head to show a scar on his neck where Taeyong had described. Taeyong looked at it and nodded.  
  
Changbin sighed “He was probably at Facility 7 or 6. You’re gonna have to reopen the cut if it’s healed. He has a type of poison in him, Dimethylmercury is what the scientist said. Depending on how long it’s been there will determine how much damage has been done. Your healer, Jungwoo? He should be able to heal the damage.” he said as he reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a small what looked like a capsule out of his pocket and held it out to Taeyong “this is what it looks like, don’t touch any of the poison or let any of it touch you, if you do, have Jungwoo heal you immediately.” he said as he closed his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath before looking at them again.

“If the poison does touch your bare skin, have Jungwoo heal you. It may seem like nothing wrong, but just a few drop of this will have you dead within a month, that's how slow it works. By the time it shows symptoms, it might be too late, too much damage.” He said after a while.

Taeyong looked at him shocked, as did Mark. He reached out and tentatively took the capsule, turning it around in his hand.

“We need to go see him, Taeyong. We need to tell Jihyo so she can help Dahyun, she's probably had the poison in her even longer.” Mark said, shifting around like he couldn't stay still.

Taeyong nodded in agreement and handed the capsule back as he looked at Chan “please be careful, we'll be going now.” He said as he pat his back. He then looked at Mark. “you sure you can carry me back?” He asked, sounding uncertain.

Mark nodded impatiently “yes, now can we go please. I need to be with Haechan, he's hurting and I don't even know why i left.” He said, sounding stressed.

Taeyong hugged him tightly and whispered something to him, before he got on his back and they were gone, leaving a gust of wind behind them.

Felix turned his attention to Changbin, a small frown on his face but before he could say anything he was up and leaving, probably back to his room.

Felix sighed softly as he watched him and looked at Chan confused about what had just happened. Chan just shook his head "it's not my place to tell you what happened. If you want, you can go and talk to him, he needs it." He said and Felix nodded.

He went in the way Changbin had went and gently knocked on the door. He received a harsh "what?" In response. Felix winced and bit his lip.

"Changbin Hyung? Are you ok?" He asked softly and almost immediately the door opened and Felix walked in, he heard Changbin closing the door behind him.

Felix looked at him concerned "are you ok? I mean-" he wasn't sure what to say so he just stopped talking.

Changbin smiled a bit at him and nodded. "Not exactly, I know you want to know what happened, so sit down." He said as he sat down on his bed, Felix followed him.

Felix looked at him concerned "you know, you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to." He reminded softly.

Changbin shook his head "all the guys already know, so I might as well tell you." He said and took a deep breath. Felix looked at him expectantly.

"A little while after I had escaped from Facility, or District, 8 I was kidnapped you could say. It was only me, Chan, and Jisung. Well, I went out with Jisung and I guess they tracked me, I'm not entirely sure though. Someone with an ability along that area most likely helped them. They knocked Jisung out and took me since I was more powerful. They took me to Facility 6 first, they provided me with so many luxuries, a nice bed, food, and closed. It was great really. This was part of their plan to convince me to work with them.

"They're convinced that with enough of us working for them they can take over. They want to use us as the manpower. To help and kill anyone who gets in their way. They're delusional if they think I would help them with their plan. They already have so many who have joined them, some really powerful ones, to weaker ones. The abilities were so varied, I'm surprised with how many people actually joined them.

"I realized why some of them did though. They moved me to Facility 7, they strapped me to a type of table and inserted the capsule here" he paused to point to the jagged scar that was a little above his collarbone. You could only really see it if you were paying attention.

"They kept taunting me with this powerful healer, saying that if I joined then they would help me. I still didn't join them, so the poison slowly leaked into my blood." At this, he closed his eyes and took a wavering breath.

Felix put a gentle hand on his leg "you don't have to continue." He said softly and reassuringly, but Changbin just shook his head.

"I was nearly dead by the time I escaped, I was there for probably months. I was only able to escape because I guess the poison triggered something and made my abilities flare out like crazy, I nearly killed everyone in that building. But, I was able to get out." He said and was now rubbing his scar, almost subconsciously.

"By the time I found Chan and Jisung, Woojin and Minho had joined them. I was almost dead, but Chan knew some powerful healers, plus Woojin. So, they were able to heal me after all of that." He finished.

Felix was shocked with all he had gone through and wanted to do something he'd been wanting to do since the beginning. "Can I hug you?" He asked as he looked at him. Changbin gave him an odd look but nodded almost immediately.

Felix let out a breath as he went forward and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I swear, if I ever see them, they'll regret it." He said unhappily. Changbin suddenly laughed and Felix looked at him curiously.

"You guys are all the same, when I told them, that's exactly what they said. More curses were included though." He said amused.

Felix tightened his hold on him a little. "I'm being serious, thank you for telling me." He said softly and he smiled when he felt the others arms wrapping around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poison is a scary thing, I actually researched it, and now people will think I'm trying to murder someone with poison. 
> 
> Should I write Hyucks part of the story? Please let me know, and feel free to tell me any mistakes I have made in the chapter. I do take constructive criticism. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, peace out!


	10. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter coming your way! I'd like to to apologize in advance, this is a kinda sad chapter, and I'm sorry! I do hope you enjoy it though.

Taeyong was a mess, Mark was probably worse than him. One of his members, Haechan, had went missing. He was supposed to go to another groups base to trade some supplies. He was sent because he had the fastest means of travel, teleportation. The trip should've taken a few minutes, maybe a few hours if he wanted to socialize. But he had been gone for days.

At first, they thought that the other group, Monsta X, had kidnapped him. They had always had a rivalry because of an incident that happened with some of the members. So, they had went to their base but they said that they hadn't even seen him. They even let Taeyong and Doyoung search the whole place. There was no sign of Haechan.

That had happened over a month ago, and there was still no sign of him, not so much of a trace of where he could've went. He had even went to search for him himself. Lucas had tried to go back in time to see if he could see where he had disappeared to, but it hadn't worked. They were back to square one.

Taeyong heard a loud shout and immediately ran to where it had come from. He found Lucas in the living room with tears in his eyes, kneeling besides a bloody and beaten Haechan, looking as if he was close to death.

Taeyong took a shuddering breath as he looked at Lucas, trying to keep himself from breaking down at the state he was in. "Go get Jungwoo and make sure Mark stays away from here. Hurry." He said and Lucas stood and hurried to go get Jungwoo.

Taeyong looked at him worriedly when he suddenly jerked up, eyes looking around, afraid. He looked around and when he seen Taeyong he let out a broken cry as he hugged him loosely.

Taeyong was about to rub his back to comfort him but stopped when he seen the blood on his back too. He inhaled sharply as he resorted to gently running a hand through his hair, remembering from Mark that it calmed him.

Haechan was calming down now, but was whimpering in pain every now and then when he slightly moved. Taeyong looked up when he heard footsteps and seen Mark standing there.

He frowned and looked at Lucas, who looked out of breath. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him. He's way too fast for me though." He said, panting a little and Taeyong simple nodded.

Mark looked at Haechan and let out a broken, heartbreaking sob as he raised a hand to his mouth, his eyes watering. He slowly approached him as Haechan moved away from Taeyong and closer to Mark, when he was close enough he hugged him tightly, as if he was scared he would leave.

Mark pressed a kiss to his head as he smoothed his hair out. "It's ok, I'm here now. You're safe, nothing's going to happen anymore. You're safe now." He said softly and soothingly.

Jungwoo soon arrived and looked at Haechan with a small frown. "Mark, I need you to let him go please. I have to heal him." He said and Mark reluctantly let go of him but still kept a hold of his hand.

Jungwoo set to healing him, Haechan letting out noises of pain every now and then when Jungwoo would move him. Soon, he passed out from exhaustion. Mark soon fell asleep besides him.

▢▢▢

Jungwoo walked out of the room after both Mark and Haechan were laid down in a more comfortable position to sleep. He let out a sigh as he looked at Taeyong. "It was bad, I can't imagine how he even managed to get here. I can't imagine how he's still alive right now." He said quietly.

"He had a lot of bruises, most likely from being punched and kicked. He had a mild concussion, I'm guessing from being slammed into something or being hit on the head. There was also some internal bleeding. Wounds on his back, from what looks like a whip." He said and took a breath.

"I think the worst of it was his bones and his wrists. His bones looked broken and then healed at the wrong angle. I had to rebreak them to heal them properly. Then his wrists were bruised and cut, from struggling against handcuffs or rope. Whoever did this knew what they were doing." He said and closed his eyes.

"You can ask him about it when he wakes up, but for now, let him rest. Let me know if you need me, I need to go talk to Xuxi, he isn't doing so good, he seen the worst of it, having found him." He said with a small sigh and left to go with Lucas like he said.

Taeyong couldn't believe what he had heard. He sat down heavily and put his head in his hands. He was angry at whoever had done this to Haechan, and he was saying that he had gone through that. He was also angry at himself for not finding him sooner.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. He let out a breath when he seen Ten. "You know that this isn't you're fault, right?" He said softly.

Taeyong sighed. "I sent him away, where he got captured. I couldn't find him after weeks, where he was beaten and locked up. This is my fault." He said, his goice breaking at the end. He looked down, away from his boyfriend.

Ten wrapped his arms around him in a back hug and Taeyong leaned back against him. Ten gently kissed his head "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known this would happen. You looked for him, and never gave up. This is not your fault." He said sternly and Taeyong just nodded as he closed his eyes, he was too tired to argue with him.

Ten hugged him gently as Taeyong began to fall asleep. The days events finally causing him to fall asleep.

▢▢▢

Taeyong groaned softly as he opened his eyes and looked around. He seen Jungwoo gently prodding his shoulder. "Haechans awake, he wanted to tell you what had happened. " He said and in a an instant he was up and going to the living room, Ten behind him.

Taeyong looked at Haechan, "you look better now, how are you feeling?" He asked gently.

Haechan showed him a small smile "better now, Jungwoo is an amazing healer." He said as he looked at him.

Taeyong nodded. "Jungwoo said you wanted to talk about what happened? You don't have to, you know?" He said and Haechan immediately shook his head.

"No, it's ok, I want to say it." He said, but Taeyong could see the tight hold he had on Marks hand. He didn't say anything though.

Haechan then started to talk. "Well, when I teleported, it was as if someone had come along with me, and pushed me in another direction. One second I was here, the next, I was in a strange room. Not even five seconds after I got there I was injected with something. I tried to teleport out of there, but I couldn't. I couldn't even feel my ability, it was like I didn't have one." He said.

"At first it was ok, I mean I was able to sleep in this big room with a really comfortable bed. They gave me anything I wanted, all the food I wanted. They kept asking me to join them, that they wanted to 'make the world better.' I said no, and after a while they took all those luxuries away and moved me to what looked like a prison. There were others, I could...hear them" He took a shuddering breath and Mark moved positions so he could hug him.

Haechan closed his eyes and let out a breath, rubbing his wrists. "They chained me down so I couldn't move while they beat me." He said quietly. "It was horrible, they would send men in for the pure purpose of hurting me." He said and Taeyong could see tears in his eyes.

"One day they moved me to this like, medical room. I'm not exactly sure what they did, but I remember I woke up with stitches in my neck. They couldn't even bother healing me, they left me to suffer like that." He said and reached for his neck

"You don't have to continue, I can see how much this affected you." He said and Haechan shook his head again.

"When i escaped, one of the men had tried to touch me. I was screaming so loudly, I can still hear myself screaming, and his laughing. Before he could do anything, I somehow managed to teleport away. At first, I ended up who knows where. I wasn't strong enough to go far. I kept trying though, and I was finally able to teleport over here, you know the rest." He concluded.

Taeyong looked at him shocked "I'm so sorry. If I just looked harder, if i-" he was cut off by two voices this time.

"It wasn't you're fault." Ten and Haechan said at the same time. Ten came up behind him amd hugged him, "I thought we went over this, it isn't your fault." He said and Taeyong sighed but nodded.

Taeyong looked over at Haechan again. "Do you have any idea where you were?" He asked.

Haechan thought about it for a moment but shook his head. "No, I couldn't really look at the place, but it was pretty big." He said and Taeyong sighed.

A thought then came to him. "You said there were others? That means that whoever's doing this is taking others, which means I have to warn the other groups." He said and stood up.

"The closest would probably Stray Kids and Twice, I'll go to them first, plus, they're more friendly than some of the others." He said, talking mostly to himself.

"I'm going with you then" Mark cut in, standing up.

Taeyong shook his head but before he could say anything Mark started talking. "You could use my speed, you'll be able to get to them faster." He said.

Taeyong sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt if anything happens." He said, his instinct to protect him showing.

"Well, what if something happens to you? At least with two of us, we'll have a better chance." He argued.

Taeyong knew that Mark wouldn't back down so he nodded, not wanting to waste any more time. "Twice is closer, we'll go to them and then Stray Kids." He said and Mark nodded and went to go change, Taeyong waited for him.

Once Mark came back, they were off. Mark was carrying Taeyong on his back since he said it would be easier to run that way.

They had been too late in their warning though, since one of their members had already gone through exactly what Haechan had described. But, their member, Dahyun, wasn't doing good. They didn't have a healer in their group, which made it worse.

Their leader, Jihyo had told them she had been having physical tremors and had said that she couldn't feel parts of her body or that she was feeling numb. They said they didn't know what was happening or what was causing it, and we're hoping for the best.

After that they went to Stray Kids base, while they were there, one of the members, Changbin had told them extremely important things. That the scar that Haechan had, was actually used to insert something in him. Poison.

They hadn't stuck around much, Mark was anxious to get back to Haechan after he heard about the poison and to warn Twice.

Mark ran around, trying to find Jungwoo and told him everything that happened.

Jungwoo had put Haechan under and sent Mark away. He reopened the scar that was on his neck and made sure to wear thick gloves and carefully removed the capsule, which looked exactly like Changbin had described it.

Jungwoo put it aside, instead of destroying, which confused Taeyong. "Why are you keeping that?" He questioned, voice curious.

"It could be useful in the future, you never know." He said as he finished and healed Haechan again, making sure to heal him so there wasn't any lingering poison.

He laid Haechan back down and Mark came into the room amd sat besides him, holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up. Jungwoo busied himself with putting the capsule in a secure container and then putting it away somewhere safe.

Taeyong jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around. He frowned when he seen Ten. "You need a bell of something, you don't make any noise when you walk." He said.

Ten grinned unapologetically. "So, that stuff that was in Haechan is incredibly toxic and fatal. Apparently a scientist was studying some and only two drops spilled onto the back on her _glove_  covered hand, and a few months later she was dead. She would have seizures, tremors, numbness, all of that stuff. After about a month, she fell into a coma. A month later, she was dead." He said.

Taeyong looked at him shocked. "Dahyun is already experiencing some of the symptoms, we need to get Jungwoo over there soon." He said and stood up again.

Taeyong went to look for him and found his with Lucas after a while "We need to go over to Twices base, one of their members is showing symptoms for a type of Mercury poisoning, and you need to heal her before it gets any worse. Could you?" He asked and Jungwoo immediately nodded.

He and Mark left soon after.

▢▢▢

After an hour Taeyong finally collapsed on his bed and sighed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ten walking closer, looking concerned. He sighed. "Before you say anything, I'm fine." He said as he closed his eyes and threw an arm over his eyes.

He couldn't hear him anymore and assumed he had left. "No you're not, you're still blaming yourself." He heard and sighed.

"I'm not blaming myself, Ten." He said as he moved to look at him.

"Fine. Jungwoo came back a while ago, he said that he removed the poison and healed Dahyun. She be fine now." He said.

Taeyong let out a relived breath. "We'll try and warn other groups tomorrow. I'm glad she's ok though, and Haechannie." He said.

He moved over and made a gestured for Ten to lay down. He did and Taeyong smiled as he looked at him and leaned foward and kissed him softly. "thank you." He said softly.

Ten pulled away and looked at him confused. "For what?" He asked.

"Just..for always being there for me. Thank you." He said.

Ten let out a small chuckle "come here." He said and Taeyong scooted closer to him and shifted so he was facing away from him as Ten cuddled him from behind.

Taeyong closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he felt Ten kiss his head. "It'll all be ok." He said softly and Taeyong smiled before he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got soft at the end, hence the ending.
> 
> I'm not sure why, but I've been wanting to make Felix deaf. Should I?? Please let me know.
> 
> If you see anything wrong with this chapter, please comment! I take constructive criticism, also, feel free to share your thoughts! 
> 
> Peace out!


	11. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this and the next chapter were going to be one, but I figured that be too long. But, here is a longer chapter, that's actually relevant to the whole story line. I hope you enjoy!

Felix woke up screaming and crying for the 4th time that week. He had been having the same nightmare, and he nothing he did helped it. He was tired from continuously waking up from a nightmare and being too scared to return to sleep.

He winced when he heard footsteps and quickly wiped his eyes before his door was opening. He seen Chan standing there, looking at Felix worriedly "are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked softly, approaching his bed.

Felix shook his head. "I'm fine, sorry, I just had a nightmare." He said, biting his bottom lip. He had his blanket clutched tightly in his fist and when he noticed he forced himself to let it go, not before Chan saw though.

Chan frowned. "You sounded scared, and like you were talking. Plus, I can tell you were crying. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

Felix frowned. He never got to grieve for his friend, he had pushed it down to focus on surviving, but now it was resurfacing. He slowly nodded his head.

Chan nodded. "I'm here, and I'm listening, okay?" He said softly as he sat down next to Felix, who had during that time sat up against the headboard.

"Remember when I first got here? You all thought I was a spy or something." He said, Chan, nodded, a guilty look on his face, but didn't say anything. "What Minho saw, that's what I've been having nightmares about." Felix let out a breath, forcing himself to continue.

"When I was escaping, we had almost gotten caught. We messed up, turned at the wrong place and ended up at a dead end. We thought we were dead, we would rather be dead than go back, we were just so close, then Mina showed up." Felix looked at Chan who looked like he wanted to ask something but stayed quiet, so Felix continued.

"Her ability is mental manipulation if you didn't know, and she made the guards drop their weapons. Put them to sleep. Now that I think back, she must be really powerful to control that many at once." He said, a small chuckle leaving him.

"She's probably the only reason I was able to get out. But we were so close, the three of us. I could see the sunlight, practically feel the warmth. Maybe that's why it happened…" his voice trailed off, voice thick and on the verge of tears. He shook his head to stop himself from crying.

"I was so distracted at the prospect of actually getting out of there, i wasn't paying attention to anything else. There was the sound of bullets though. I wasn't hurt, but Eric was. He was my best friend, I called him Youngjae most of the time and he hated it." If it was any other time, he would've laughed. But now, it just made his heart heart and make the tears spill over.

"He got shot, right in his chest. I couldn't see an exit wound, so I couldn't do anything without possibly making it worse. He told me to leave, to leave him there. I knew he was going to die, I'm pretty sure he did too." He reached a hand up to wipe the tears that were spilling onto his cheeks.

"Eventually Mina ended up dragging me away. He promised he would be okay, he promised he'd find me. I foolishly believed that, but I'm pretty sure he said that just to get me to leave. At least one of us would get to escape. I did eventually leave, but I can't get the image out of my head, Chan. His bod, surrounded by is own blood, and then the building collapsing on him." He said and covered his eyes as he sobbed.

Felix could feel arms around him and leaned closer, grateful for the contact and comfort. Chan gently rubbed his back to soothe him. Felix stopped crying after a while and laid against his chest, the crying and no sleep making him tired. "I feel like it's my fault, that maybe if I had been paying more attention then i could've warned him, pushed him out of the way, anything." He said in a small voice, breaking the silence.

Chan let out a breath "it's not your fault, Felix. You couldn't have known that was going to happen, it is not your fault." He said firmly.

Felix just nodded and yawned as he sat up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that." He mumbled.

Chan shook his head "thank you for talk to me. It's better to talk about things rather than let them build up. If you let them build up, then you'll end up snapping later on and- I'm sorry." He said.

This made Felix giggle and smile.

Chan smiled a little "Woojin calls me a computer sometimes, because when I go on small rants like that, apparently I'm like a computer." He said amused.

Felix giggled again. "Woojins right. You kinda do sound like a computer." He said and yawned almost immediately after that.

Chan frowned "you should get some sleep, you look tired." He said worriedly as he scanned the youngers appearance.

Felix looked at him flatly "gee, thanks" he said sarcastically.

Chan chuckled "I didn't mean it like that, but you really should sleep. I can see how tired you are. I've been there, done that. It's not fun, let me tell you." He said.

Felix looked at him debatingly "could you..maybe stay with me? The nightmares lessen when I sleep with someone else." He said. "You don't have to though! I know you're with Woojin and everything, so- you know what, it's ok." He said dismissively.

Chan shook his head with a small frown. "Woojin won't mind, I'll sleep with you if that's going to help you sleep." He said softly.

Felix nodded slowly and Chan laid down and pulled Felix down next to him. Felix moved closer to him instinctively and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

Almost every night Felix was cuddling someone else, since Chan had told them that he slept better and without nightmares when he slept with someone. He was incredibly thankful, since his nightmares did lessen and he was getting more sleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter, but it's good(?)  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter will be posted in a few minutes lol.
> 
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes I've made, I do accept constructive criticism.
> 
> Also, is this even long? Would you prefer longer chapters?
> 
> Peace out!


	12. Bomb Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really debating on how to introduce everything, so if something's wrong, I sincerely apologise, this is the easiest way to introduce it i feel. This chapter is way longer, so I hope you enjoy!

  
This time Felix woke up next to Changbin and looked at him in surprise. He remembered going to sleep by himself, he felt like he was burdening everyone by needed to sleep besides someone, so he said he would sleep alone.

Felix watched as he slept, he looked so peaceful and serene while sleeping, not to mention cute. Changbin soon woke up and looked at Felix as he sat up.

Felix looked questioning at him. "Why were you next to me..?" He asked, although, he wasn't complaining.

"I heard you screaming and thrashing last night. When I hugged you, you started to calm down so I stayed in case it happened again." He said.

Felix frowned. He didn't even remember having a nightmare, but he was happy he didn't remember it.

Felix got out of bed "thank you, Changbin. We should get up now though." He said as he walked to his closet. His closet still didn't have his own clothes, just some clothes he had either stolen from the others, or they had given him.

Changbin watched him and walked behind him and grabbed a shirt and laughed "hey, this is my shirt." He noted and looked at the rest of the clothes and smiled.

Felix shrugged. "Sorry, I don't have my own clothes, so this is just a mix of all of your guy's clothes. There's three ways that shirt ended up in there, you gave it to me, I stole it, or Chan gave it to me." He said amused. "That's how all these clothes ended up here." He said.

Changbin looked at him. "We should go shopping, I think you need some of your own clothes, don't you think?" He asked as he turned back to Felix.

Felix shrugged. "I don't mind wearing these. But..it would be nice to wear my own clothes for a change." He said as he looked at his closet and picked out some clothes.

He went into the bathroom to change. He put a grey shirt on and a red flannel over it, which he chose to leave unbuttoned and then black ripped jeans. He walked out of the bathroom and seen Changbin had left.

Felix walked down to the kitchen where he could hear talking and laughter, which made him smile a little. He finally arrived and noticed Changbin was wearing the shirt he had said was his.

Felix took a seat besides Minho who smiled at him in welcome. "How'd you sleep?" Minho asked with a knowing smirk.

Felix rolled his eyes "good, for your information. How'd you sleep?" He asked back he knew that he usually slept with Jisung.

Minho paused when he realized what he was talking about and turned to Jisung accusingly, who in response raised his hands. "Sorry, it slipped." He said apologetically and Minho softened.

He reached out and ruffled Jisungs hair who sighed "really? My hair out of all things?" He asked, sounding exasperated.

Felix laughed at the two and shook his head amused and looked away from them.

"Hyung, could we perhaps take a trip over to the city? Even a small one. Felix doesn't have his own clothes, and we need to stock up on some stuff." Changbin asked, looking at Chan.

Chan frowned, the worry evident on his face. "You remember what Taeyong said, they're kidnapping people like us, what if something happens to you or Felix?" He asked.

Changbin sighed. "Nothing's going to happen. We both can take care of ourselves if something does end up happening." He said.

Chan looked at him. "Do you know how much I want to say no right now? When. You went missing it was absolute hell, and I couldn't even do anything about it. But, we do need to restock, so I'm going to let you go. Just this once." He said with a sigh.

Changbin looked guilty "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful this time, nothings going to happen, it won't be like last time, okay?" He said and Chan reluctantly nodded.

Changbin smiled and looked at Felix "you'll finally have your own clothes," he said amused "and you'll be able to actually go out and see other things." He said.

Felix smiled happily and nodded. "I know, I've only ever seen the inside of the facility and then this place, also some of the forest but that doesn't really count." He said happily.

Woojin now cut in "you won't be going anywhere before you eat." He said and placed a plate in front of Felix, who smiled widely at him.

"Thank you!" He said as he dug in.

A while later he finished and went with Changbin to get a weapon just in case anything happened. He grabbed a handgun and put in a holster at his hip and hid it with his shirt, Changbin did the same but also grabbed a knife and hid it under his sweater

Felix sucked at throwing knives, so he held off on that. A gun was enough for now. Plus, he could easily just touch Changbin and be able to defend himself if needed.

Chan stopped them just as they were leaving, Hyunjin at his side. "They're probably still looking for you since you escaped fairly recently. It'd be a good idea for you to disguise yourself once you get there." He said and Hyunjin nodded, holding his hand out.

Felix just nodded as he took his hand and smiled "I'll see you later," he said and let go as he started to walk.

He walked with Changbin outside and noticed a car and looked at him, "do you even know how to drive?" He asked as he got in.

Changbin stuck his tongue out at him "yes I know how to drive. I wouldn't be in a car and risk getting into an accident with you in it." He said as he started it.

"Too bad you guys can't teleport, it'd make things easier, wouldn't it?" He commented as the car started and Changbin pulled out and started to drive.

"It would be easier, but none of us can teleport. Though, I'm getting the hang of shadow travel, but I don't think I can go over very long distances." He said with a shrug.

Felix hummed as he looked out the window the whole time they drove. When he noticed they were entering the city he smiled and looked around at everything.

Changbin laughed as he parked the car and drew his hood up. Felix looked around and took traits from different people he seen to make himself unrecognizable.

His eyes were light blue and hair blonde. He got rid of his freckles and a bit slimmer lips. His skin was also a bit lighter than usual.

He looked at Changbin for approval.

Changbin looked at him surprised "you should dye your hair that color, and if I lost you, I doubt id be able to find you, looking like that." He commented. "Now, let's go shopping." He said.

Felix had only really changed his facial features, not his body, so when he would try on clothes, they would still be able to fit him.

He tried on various clothes and messed around a little by trying on funny clothes. No one had even noticed them, mostly ignoring them, which was good. They had basically finished and had the clothes in the car, plus the food Woojin had wanted them to get while they were out.

Felix's looked at Changbin curiously when he noticed him staring at him. "What?" He asked.

Changbin frowned "we should go, you look like yourself again." He said in a low voice. They had stopped at a store before going to the car, needed a last minute thing. Felix knew it made sense that he looked like himself, they had been shopping for a little over an hour now.

Felix nodded as he kept his head down, but it didn't do any good since he glanced back and noticed something. "Changbin? There's two guys following us now." He muttered.

Changbin frowned as he glanced back and cursed when he noticed that they were obviously following them. "They won't do anything while we're in public, right?" He asked. Felix shrugged as he bit his lip nervously. This was his fault and he knew it.

"What do we do? If we leave then they'll try something, if we don't then they still might do something." Changbin said, looking at him.

"We should stay in a public area, less chance of them doing something" he said and walked besides Changbin, making sure to stay close.

They were walking and Felix flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, steering him in another direction. He instinctively stopped but paused when he heard a cold voice "keep walking or your friend here, is gonna get a bullet in his head" he threatened.

Felix looked at Changbin and send that the other guy had a gun pressed against his temple. He immediately started to walk again, not wanting Changbin to be hurt because of him.

Felix couldn't tell who they were, since they had masks and hoods to cover their face.

They walked for a while until they reached a secluded area amd were pushed forward. Felix quickly righted himself and turned to face them. "What do you want with us?" He questioned.

Changbin came and stood besides him.

The shorter one answered "our boss sent us to find you" he said and Felix raised an eyebrow.

"Boss? And why him specifically?" Changbin asked this time.

"Yes, our boss. And because he's very powerful." He said, pointing to Felix, who frowned.

"We we're sent to kill him, you were just with him by chance. Sorry." He said unapologetically with a shrug.

"Over my dead body are you going to touch him." Changbin growled out, stepping in front of Felix.

"that can be arranged." The taller one said in a cruel voice, aiming his gun at Changbin.

Felix shook his head when he seen the gun was loaded and ready to fire. He did the only thing he knew would distract him and ran at him. He tackled him and wrestled the gun away from him, he could hear the shorter guy going at Changbin, but knew he could handle his own.

Felix groaned when he felt a punch and struggled to get the guy off of him he succeeded in getting on top of him and punched him back. When he did so, he seen His mask coming off and his curiosity got the better of him, so he lifted the mask.

He stopped everything when he seen the oh so recognizable face. One he'd be able to recognize anytime. "Eric?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

He looked at Felix wide eyed in horror. "How do you know my name?" He asked and aimed to throw another punch.

Felix didn't even try to block it, too in shock that his best friend was _alive._ it was too much for him, he should be dead, but instead he's alive and trying to kill Felix.

He tuned back in to reality when he heard the cocking of a gun. He seen the still masked male aiming the gun at Changbin. "No!" He shouted and ripped the gun away from him, making it land in his hands.

He knew he had touched Eric's hand, and he know all about his ability, having used it multiple times.

He aimed the gun at the still masked male "don't move or I swear I'll shoot you." He said warningly. The male raised his hands in surrender.

Felix had forgotten about Eric who now ripped the gun away from him and tossed it somewhere. "I dont know how you know my real name, but-" he was cut off by the shorter one.

"Come on 12, stop talking to him." He said and raised his hands in Felix's direction.

Felix was still shocked "Eric, how? Why?" He asked, tears in his eyes when he realized that he was working for the same people who had tried to kill Changbin and countless others and we're now trying to kill him.

Felix kneeled down in pain when there was a strong and loud ringing sound in his ears, hurting his head. He held his head to try and stop it and groaned at how high the pitch was.

He screamed when it seemed to get louder and higher. It felt like his ears were bleeding. He pressed his hands against his ears to try and stop it. He could vaguely hear Changbin shouting and then it stopped.

His ears were still ringing, which was all he could hear at this point. He just wanted it to go away.

He jerked when he felt Changbin pulling him and by the look on his face he guessed it was important and got up and stumbled as he ran after him.

Felix was knocked down by a blast, that was something he heard, loud and sudden which pushed him and Changbin down.

Felix groaned as he struggled to get up and looked at Changbin, the ringing was back and he pressed a hand to his head. He looked around and seen Changbin, and let out a sigh.

He then stopped and listened. He should be able to hear _something._ The trees moving, leaves rustling. Changbin moving, something, anything. He looked down and fell back down. There should've been a noise with that, but there was nothing but the constant ringing.

He flinched when he felt a hand and looked up to see Changbin mouthing something. Everything suddenly came crashing into him then, the pain in his head, in his whole body actually and all of his emotions and shock and he soon felt himself passing out.

* * *

My social medias:

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/im.soft.inside/)

[New Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Jae74150414)

[Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/ml359p)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of this chapter? I didn't really like it, but I did, if I make any sense.
> 
> If you see anything wrong/misspelled please point it out, also, feel free to comment your thoughts on the whole thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Peace out!


	13. The Seventh Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as a 'long' chapter? Anyways, more of an outlook on what's happening with Felix, on what he seen and such. I hope you enjoy!

Felix woke with a start and looked around wildly. He seen that he was in a room of the house he hadn't been in before. He looked around in confusion and didn't see anyone else in the room. It was pretty dark in there, so he guessed it was night still.

He moved his fingers, arms, and then legs and found that he was fine, except for the soreness in his limbs. Though, he figured that could be resolved on it's own in about a day.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, before pausing. He could still hear a ringing sound, but it was more…muffled? Kind of like when you're underwater. "Ah.." he said, but he couldn't hear himself, only a slight hum, it also hurt more than usual. He was sure he was talking, so why couldn't he hear himself?

He reached up and felt his ears, there was nothing in them that would prevent him from hearing. He now began to panic.

He stood up quickly and walked to the door, but before he could open it, someone else opened it from the other side. He watched and seen Chan standing with a frown.

He could see him saying something along the lines of "making noises at night." He didn't really know how to lip read, but he knew some things. It was something he picked up in the facility.

"Sorry" Felix said, but still couldn't hear himself and since he couldn't hear Chan it just confirmed his suspicions. He winced again and raised a hand to his jaw in pain. He didn't know why it was still hurting him when the rest of him was healed.

Chan gave him a look and his fingers to his lips.

"I can't-" he started and his breath started to quicken as he took a step back and sat down, looked at the floor as he tried to calm himself down, but couldn't. The shock was now coming back.

He jumped when there was a hand on his leg and looked to see Chan, gesturing to himself and showing that he was slowly breathing. He even grabbed Felix's hand and put it on his chest, to show that he was slowly breathing. Felix got the message and tried to slow his breathing in time with Chan's. They stayed like that for a while until Felix was finally calm enough and not panicking as much.

Felix could see Chan's lips moving fast, but he didn't understand anything besides a few words. He raised a hand to show him to slow down.

Chan looked at him and Felix could see his lips moving slower. He could decipher some more this time and got the basic message of what he was trying to tell him.

Talking just made Felix feel weird since he couldn't even hear himself so he pointed to his ears and shook his head, and made of show of writing down something.

Chan looked at him shocked and hurriedly went to grab something for him to write on. Felix watched him and sat back in the bed with a frown, thinking.

He looked up when someone tapped his shoulder. He seen Chan and he smiled gratefully at the two whiteboards and markers he had brought. Chan started to write on the whiteboard.

Felix sighed at what was written and uncapped his own black marker and started to write.

_**when we were about to leave, two guys forced us to walk to some empty space by threating to hurt Changbin. When we got there, they said they're boss had ordered them to kill me,** _

Felix stopped and Chan looked at the whiteboard. Felix could see the shock on his face and he frowned. He bit his lip before he shook his head and erased what what was there.

_**I'll tell you the rest in the morning, I'm feeling kind of tired now. Oh, and do you have anything for pain or something?** _

He wrote and showed Chan who nodded and smiled a little at him and ruffled his hair before he stood and left the room. He came back shortly with some pills and a glass of water. He handed them to Felix before he left again, presumably to give him some privacy.

It was just an excuse, Felix wasn't actually tired, he just didn't particularly want to talk about what happened. He still couldn't quite process what had happened, so how would he explain it to someone else?

But, out of everyone else, he figured Chan would know more about what was happening. He sighed as he took the pills with the water before setting the glass down.

 Despite not being tired, he ended up falling asleep anyways.

 

The next time he woke up, it was brighter in the room and everyone was more or less standing in the room. He raised an eyebrow at them and Chan held the whiteboard up again and Felix read it.

_**woojin took a look at you again, and he healed your jaw, so it shouldn't hurt anymore. Do you want to talk now, Changbin didn't want to say anything without your permission** _

Felix sighed, he didn't particularly want to, but he didn't think he had much of a choice, so he nodded.

He looked at Changbin for help, he still felt weird talking and not being able to hear himself.

Changbin nodded. "So, when we were about ready to come home, two guys started to follow us. They threatened Felix with me, saying they would hurt me if he didn't follow them. obviously, after that he followed them to this spacious area. They said they're boss had sent then to kill Felix, something about him being really powerful." 

Changbin paused and looked at Felix, who wasn't even pretending he could hear them, and was looking down and playing with his hands. Changbin frowned a little at that.

"We started to fight, and somewhere in the middle, Felix just stopped fighting. He was holding his head, he looked like he was in so much pain. And he was screaming. I don't know what was hurting him though. My only guess is one of them had an ability that could hurt him mentally." He looked at Felix again, but he was still looking at his lap.

"Felix seemed to know one of them, but the other didn't seem to recognize him. Then, they vanished. I tried to get Felix out of there as soon as I could, since they had left some kind of explosive, and geez, did you know those things are very loud?" He said, shaking his head and wincing.

Chan looked like he was deep in thought and then looked at Felix. He gently tapped his shoulder and wrote on the white board.

_**who was the guy you recognized?** _

Felix closed his eyes as his heart squeezed painfully. He looked up and his eyes found Minho, who was hugging Jisung. He reached his hand out to him and Minho grabbed it for a moment, before Felix let go.

He took a deep breath as he tried to focus. He wasn't sure Minho powers would allow him to talk to Chan telepathically.

He looked at Chan ' _can you hear me?'_ he thought and by Chance expression he guessed he could. He smiled lightly, at least he didn't need to always use the whiteboards.

' _you remember what I told you the other day? About my best friend, who..didn't make it?'_ he asked and Chan nodded, so Felix continued, his eyes tearing up as he looked at him, trying not to cry from pure disbelief.

 _'He's not dead. I seen him, I seen him yesterday. He was one of the guys, I pulled his mask off, and he was alive.'_ A tear had slipped out as Chan moved closer to him in shock and gently grabbed his hand reassuringly. 

Felix closed his eyes as he thought about it and shook his head. ' _he didn't recognize me. He didn't remember me, I don't even think he remembers himself. They did something to him, they messed with my best friend. He was like this empty shell of who I used to know.'_

Felix was now full on crying, covering his face with his hands. Chan gently rubbed his back soothingly. ' _I am so sorry Felix, I swear, they're going to pay. And, we're going to get your friend out of there, we're going to help him and anyone they did the same to.'_ Chan thought back to him and Felix nodded.

' _do you want me to tell the others? Or keep it a secret.'_ Chan asked as he looked at Felix, who debated it for a moment before he nodded.

' _you can tell them. They're gonna find out either way'_

With that, Chan stood up and said something to the rest of the group, and everyone followed Chan out of the room.

Felix looked at them and sighed as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

 

Chan took the rest of the boys outside of the room and sighed as he looked at them. "When Felix was escaping from Facility 9, he was originally planning on leaving with his best friend, but along the way, when they almost escaped, his best friend was actually shot. Felix knew he was most likely dead, especially after the building collapsed." He paused.

He looked at Minho worriedly, who was looking down and holding onto Jisungs arm tightly. "are you ok?" Chan asked him.

Minho slowly nodded. "Yeah, pulled into a memory. Felix showed me the whole thing, it's just, it's so much." He muttered.

Chan frowned a bit and nodded. "Well, yesterday, when he was fighting one of the guys, he pulled his mask off, and it was his best friend. He didn't die, but he didn't remember or recognize Felix either." He said, giving them a summary of what happened.

Changbin looked at Chan. "Why wasn't he talking? Or even looking at any of us? And why'd he grab Minhos hand?" He asked quickly.

Chan looked thoughtful "I'm not completely sure, but I don't even think he can hear us. Last night, he was making a ton of noise, and he didn't even seem to realize. Then he pointed to his ears and just, shook his head and saying I can't. My theory is that that sometime during the fight, probably when he held his head, something happened, probably a loud noise, and made it so he can't hear." He said.

Chan was met with shocked stares. "Don't you think we should ask him? Then maybe we can try and help him when we understand what he's going through." Woojin said worriedly looking at the door.

Chan nodded "come on then." He said and Woojin followed him back into the room.

* * *

 

[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Jae74150414)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/im.soft.inside/)

[Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/FrenchFry03)

[Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/ml359p)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I have a posting schedule? I'm not sure if I should just post how I am right now, or have a set schedule. What do you think?
> 
> Also, thoughts on the chapter? If you see any mistakes/misspelled words please point them out! I always welcome constructive criticism.
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts! I linked my social medias, so feel free to message me there. I'm always open to talk
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Peace out!


	14. Telepathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry, this was a bit rushed, but I felt the need to update. You'll get to see as Felix's and Seungmins relationship advances and a little information about their pasts. Who do you want me to write about more? Just curious.
> 
> Also, thank you for all the kudos!!!
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

Felix opened his eyes when there was a tap on his should and he seen Chan and Woojin standing besides the bed. He suddenly wished he was in his own room, and laying in the comfort of his own bed.

He looked at them confused ' _yes?'_ he asked Chan, waiting for him to tell him something instead of just standing there.

Chan took a small breath ' _I have a theory, but first, we need to figure some things out. Can you hear anything? Anything at all?'_

Felix raised an eyebrow at the odd question and shook his head slowly. ' _I don't think so, I mean, it's like..fuzzy? Like I'm underwater, and i can hear this ringing, but I can pretty much ignore it. Oh, and I could kind of hear my voice? Like a small hum or vibration that let's me know I'm actually talking and saying words, and not just making sounds or mouthing things.'_

He was confused himself, he could kind of hear, but not really. The whole thing was confusing and he watched Chan. He could practically see the gears turning in his head as he processed his words. He noticed Woojin was also looking deep in thought.

 Chan finally spoke up in his mind _'I'm almost 100% sure that when they they were mentally harming you, it made you lose your hearing_.'

Felix rolled his head as he snorted. _'obviously, that other guy? The one i didn't recognize had some kind of ability to mess with your mind. It was just really high pitched ringing noise, and i mean high pitched, and loud. It was..very painful actually.'_

Chan frowned as he turned to Woojin and assumed he started talking to him, but he couldn't hear anything so he just waited until he spoke to him again.

He jumped when he heard his voice in his head. ' _Woojin says he knows someone from another group who was actually studying to be a doctor, before all of this happened..he can get in touch with him so he can take a look at what's going on with your hearing.'_

Felix perked up at that and immediately nodded his head. He was grateful for anything that would potentially allow him to be able to hear again. Though, he doubted his hearing could actually be restored, because not even Woojin could fix it, and that's what his while ability is about; healing people.

Chan smiled before he turned around to Woojin, presumably to tell him to get in contact with whoever it was he knew.

 Chan turned back towards him after a while, Woojin walking out of the room ' _okay, Woojins getting into contact with him now. Are you hungry?'_

Felix nodded as he looked at him. ' _very hungry. I feel like I've been starved.'_ after he told him that he laughed. He was practically starving and desperately needed to eat something.

Chan nodded. ' _Seungmin will bring you something soon.'_  He said. Felix nodded again. He frowned a little as he started to think. He felt bad, he had barely spent anytime with Seungmin. He wanted to spend more time with him. He wanted to actually have a conversation with him, because not even that had really happened.

When Seungmin came into the room with the food, Felix smiled as he moved over and pat the spot besides him on the bed, inviting him to sit down.

Seungmin looked at him curiously before he sat down besides Felix, handing the food to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Chan leaving with a small frown. Felix made a note to ask him want was wrong.

Felix focused his attention back to Seungmin and smiled at him. ' _Hey_ ' he said simply. He didn't want to scare him or make him uncomfortable since they hadn't spent too much time together.

Seungmin looked surprised and Felix smiled slightly. ' _i know, weird right? Anyways, I realized I haven't really spent much time with you. I'm sorry.'_

Seungmin shook his head rapidly and frowned for a moment before Felix heard a hesitant voice in his mind. ' _no! It wasn't your fault, I spent more time with Jeongin and Hyunjin than anyone else to be honest, so it's not really your fault.'_

Felix frowned a little but nodded. ' _I want to spend more time with you! We never actually had a real conversation before.'_

Seungmin looked like he wanted to argue about that but after a moment, frowned and nodded his head in agreement, which made Felix smile happily.

' _so, what's going on between you, Hyunjin, and Jeongin?'_ Felix asked with a sly smirk. Felix could see Seungmin was embarrassed by the redness on his cheeks and when he punched him.

' _Ow! What was that for?'_

_'its for teasing me about them. You know very well what's going on.'_

Felix looked at him innocently  _'what are you talking about? I have no idea what's going on between you guys, just that you are...close.'_ he smirked slyly at the end.

Seungmin had decided he'd have enough snd started to tease Felix back. ' _fine, what about Changbin? Huh, I've seen you eyeing him, don't think you can get away with it! Chan too!'_

Felix turned a bright red and shook his head ' _Thats a lie! I do not eye Changbin Hyung or Chan Hyung. Why would you think that? He has Woojin and they're happy.'_

There was an underlying sadness to his words that Seungmin picked up on and looked at him sympathetically for.

 _'you didn't hear it from me, but Woojin has his eyes on someone else.'_ Seungmin patted his shoulder and smiled.

Felix looked at him shocked. ' _what? Really? Who?'_ he asked rapidly. He was now very curious.

Seungmin simply shrugged ' _how should i know? I just know he has his eyes on someone else'_ he said, frowning a bit.  _'sorry'_ he added.

Felix shook his head ' _tell me about yourself. I hardly know anything'_ he said and smiled softly at him.

Seungmin nodded ' _um, I got here a few years ago. I was in district 8, then moved to the states to see if they could control me, but eventually got sent back here. I escaped when they were going to move me again. Torched the place.'_

Felix frowned. ' _I'm sorry_ _, really. I know how that feels.'_ he said and meant it.

Seungmin shook his head ' _don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. Did you know I managed to hide from them for 13 years. I wasn't even suspected to have abilities until I got, really really upset about something. Nearly burned down an entire neighborhood'_

Felix looked at him surprised. ' _really? You must be really powerful, and have good control if you were undetected for so long. I was taken when I was younger than a year old'_

Now Seungmin looked surprised.  _'what? If you don't mind, how did they find out?'_ Felix could tell how curious he was and didn't mind telling him.

_'as you know, my ability is replication. I'm perfectly normal unless I interact with someone with an ability. My parents had taken me somewhere, I don't remember where and there was someone being chased there, a runaway from the districts. He bumped into us, and his ability was one of the more dangerous ones. Long story short, I nearly killed some people and was forcefully taken from my mom.'_

He frowned as the memory came to him, it was one of the clearest memories he had. The earliest one he had too. 

' _thats horrible! You were practically a baby still! You wouldn't have even been foumd out if it hadn't been for that guy!'_ Seungmin looked upset so Felix put a hand on his shoulder.

_'its fine. It's in the past anyways. I-'_

Felix was cut off when he spotted an unknown person in the doorway along with Chan. He heard his voice in his mind.

_'Felix, this is Hansol, or Vernon. He's gonna see if he can do anything about your hearing.'_

He explained and Felix slowly nodded and waved to the man, who smiled brightly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still thinking about the whole posting schedule, and i don't know. Maybe, maybe not. What do you think of Felix's way to communicate, and the new person introduced in this chapter?
> 
> What other idols should i include in this? I'm up for suggestions! Who's relationship do you want to see more of? Just curious.
> 
> Like always, please feel free to leave your thoughts or tell me if there's something wrong with this chapter! I accept constructive criticism!
> 
> Peace out!


	15. Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't even know anymore. I am sleep deprived, plus, dysphoria is a bitch (excuse my language)
> 
> Anyways! I introduced some more idols in this chapter, and you get an insight on Felix. Enjoy!

Felix looked at Vernon who looked a bit awkward and looked like he wanted to say something. He finally understood and smiled a little.

_'hello'_

Vernon looked at him and smiled as he moved closer. _'Jeonghan does the same thing! Though, it's more random and because he's lazy. Anyways, I'm Vernon, nice to meet you!'_

Felix smiled at him and waved his hand at him. ' _nice to meet you Vernon, I'm Felix.'_

Vernon looked at him and nodded and Felix looked up at him curiously. ' _so Woojin explained to me what happened with your ears. I was a doctor, before all of this-'_ he gestured to around them ' _he wants me to check out your ears, see if I can try and return some of your hearing'_

Felix looked at him and nodded ' _thats impressive, that you were a doctor before all of this. If you don't mind me asking, what's your ability?'_ he was curious about his ability, he seemed liked a cool guy, and he wondered about it.

Vernon smiled at him and shook his head ' _no, I don't mind! I manipulate plants. Kind of like your friend, Jisung, except I can't manipulate all of nature, just plants; it's complicated. Could you lay down for me?'_

Felix nodded as he laid down on his side so he could look at his ears. 

 _'if you don't mind_ me _asking, what's your ability?'_ Vernon asked, to distract Felix from what he was doing.

Felix smiled a bit and shook his head ' _i don't mind, I'm an ability replicator so you better be careful around me if you don't want me to replicate your ability.'_

His smile showed that he was joking, and Vernon smiled as he pulled stuff out and looked in his ears ' _i have absolutely no problem with it! I actually find it interesting, so if you wanna replicate my ability, then you totally can!'_

Felix smiled at his encouragement and nodded ' _thank you, I'll think about it. So, what do you enjoy doing with your ability?'_

For the next almost hour, Felix talked to Vernon about plants, and their members and such. It was mostly to fill the silence and distract Felix.

Felix stopped though and frowned a little when Vernon looked at him expectantly. He was confused as to why he was looking at him that way. He tapped his temples and ears before he shook his head. 

Vernon nodded in understanding and turned away from him, so Felix didn't see what he was doing but he understood when Minho walked into the room a few minutes later and held his hand out to Felix.

He smiled at gently took his hand before letting go ' _thank you.'_ he said appreciatively and Minho nodded, showing a small smile before he left the room again. 

Felix tilted his head to look at Vernon again. ' _okay, so what were you saying?'_ he asked.

Vernon looked at him sympathetically  _'um, I don't know if I'll be able to fix your hearing. It appears that your eardrum was damaged, the nerves there and I don't know if anyone can fix that much damage.. I'm sorry, Felix.'_

Felix smiled grimly at him ' _dont apologize, i figured something like thst would happen. What do I do now then? Just keep going to Minho Hyung because I want to talk?'_ he had accepted his fate a while ago, so it wasn't much of a shock to him.

Vernon looked at him thoughtfully ' _you could do that, doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with it. You all could learn sign language though, or read lips. I mean, you knew how to talk before, so it shouldn't be anything new to start speaking again, though it might be harder. There are tons of ways you can communicate.'_

Felix nodded slowly ' _thank you, Vernon. Really, I appreciate you coming all the way over here. I'll figure out a way to communicate with everyone. That doesn't involve tiring telepathy.'_ Felix yawned and rubbed his head.

Vernon looked at him and nodded  _'its no problem! If you ever need me, I mean for anything I'm always here. You know how to contact me.'_ He said and stood up and moved back.

Felix smiled and nodded at him ' _...out of curiosity, how will you get home?'_ ~~~~Felix looked at him and smiled.

 _'oh, just wait for it'_ Vernon looked amused, looking over at the door. Felix understood why when he seen a foreign boy open the door and looked at the both of them, saying something to Vernon.

Vernon turned back to Felix ' _this is one of my members, Junhui or Jun. He can make portals out of any kind of frame. He just thinks he looks cool when he goes through ones with a door.'_

Felix could see him laugh and smiled as he nodded and waved a little. He bit his lip tentatively "bye." He said out loud, or, he hoped that's what he was saying. He guessed that us what he said when Vernon smiled at him and waved before he rested his hand the other males' shoulder. He watched as the two of them disappeared through the door way and he sighed before leaning back in bed with troublesome thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this? Should I stop introducing new idols? Please tell me. Oh and should I have an updating schedule? I'm still thinking.
> 
> I am so sorry for taking forever to update. Also, sorry if the chapters are short!!!! 
> 
> Please, feel free to scream at me if I take too long to update. I take constructive criticism, and always welcome comments, I live for them.
> 
> Oh, also, comment what idols, or just anyone you'd want to see appear!
> 
> Peace out!


	16. The Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'you thought I was someone to take a look at you and proclaim you incurable. You refused to talk to me, or even look at me. You threw that mug at me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for such the long wait!!! I had this chapter written ages ago, but I kept changing Marks story, which is what took forever. 
> 
> This is a longer chapter to make up for the wait.
> 
> I'm on summer break, so updates should be way more frequent now. I hope you enjoy this!

Felix sighed. The next few days had been... stressful to say the least. Since Vernon had said that his ears couldn't be healed or fixed or anything, Chan and Woojin had got in contact with people they knew. Felix wondered how they had got to know so many people. Countless of the people they called had been healers, who had been happy to help and take a took at Felix's ears.

They had all pretty much said the same thing, that there was way too much damage to the nerves, and that they couldn't heal it. Felix could tell by their facial expressions that they were sorry, or that they felt bad.

Felix accepted his fate of not being able to hear. It was…depressing. He kept to himself more, drew away from the others. He thought it'd be okay, that he could handle not being to hear. It wasn't a big deal, or so he thought.

It actually was a big deal once he actually started to pay attention and think about it. He would never hear his own voice or anyone else's voice. He wouldn't hear his surroundings or anything. Just the annoying sound of ringing.

He knew that the rest were at least a little annoyed at him, or so he figured. He wouldn't sit around them anymore, wanting to escape their pitiful glances when they thought he wasn't paying attention. He also was able to see that Chan had mentioned something about 'spiraling.'

Felix knew Chan was talking to him. He also knew that he was worried because of his expression when he seen him say it. That made him feel guilty. Guilty because he was drawing away from everyone, and making Chan and everyone else worried about him.

He didn't mean to, but he just couldn't stand to be be in the same room with them. Not because he didn't like them, but because he wasn't used to the silence, the pitying looks. He couldn't handle it without wanting yo scream or cry- or both.

Felix was currently sat in his room, crossed legged on the bed with his eyes closed. He took deep breaths, one of his hands on his wrist, he steady beating of his pulse kind of reassuring. He hadn't noticed people coming in through the door until there was a sudden hand on his shoulder.

He jumped and opened his eyes to see Minho with an unfamiliar male. He tilted his head confused and held his hand out for Minho, who took it. Almost immediately after his voice filled his head.

' _This is Mark, he's gonna talk to you. Okay, Lix?'_ Minho looked at him with a mix of reassurance and worry. Which, didn't really help.

Felix sighed, understanding what was happening. He was someone else that was going to take a look at him and proclaim him untreatable. He rolled his eyes slightly but waved at Mark.

Minho nodded ' _I'll leave you guys now. Don't judge him, Felix. I can see you already are. He's not here for what you think.'_ and with that, Minho walked out of the room. Leaving Felix utterly confused.

Felix looked at Mark and gestured for him to sit down. He scanned him, observing him for a moment. ' _hello, Mark.'_

Mark looked at him with a small smile ' _hi, Felix. I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you.'_

Felix tilted his head when he noticed he was moving his hands at the same time. ' _what are you doing?'_ he asked, curious because he didn't think he had ever seen it.

Mark stopped moving his hands and looked at Felix surprised. ' _Oh! Sign language, KSL of I'm being exact. Sorry, it's more of a habit now'_ he showed a small smile, moving his hands the whole time.

Felix looked at him with interest. ' _woah. That's cool! I'd definitely want to learn.'_ Felix had a thoughtful expression as he watched Mark, who smiled again.

 _'yeah. I guess it is pretty interesting. I might be able to teach you a bit while I'm hear. But first, to talk. Jaebum would be mad if I didn't do what I came here to do. So would Jackson.'_ Mark looked amused and Felix showed him a small smile.

Felix paused ' _are you...are you deaf too? Is that why you know sign language?'_ after a moment he shook his head. ' _Sorry! That was a personal question. Sorry, you don't have to answer!'_ He was panicked, not wanting to accidentally offend him.

Mark showed an amused smile and shook his head. ' _it's totally fine! Don't worry about it. No, I'm not deaf. I can hear perfectly fine.'_

Felix looked at him confused and heard Mark in his mknd again. ' _Go ahead and ask whatever question you want. I promise I won't be offended.'_

Felix nodded slowly. ' _Um, why do you know it then? Is one of your members deaf?'_

Mark shook his head. ' _no, they're not. But they do know it so they can communicate with me. I can't talk. When I was younger I got really sick, cancer. During the treatments, and the cancer itself, my vocal cords were injured. Apparently beyond repair, so no more talking for me!'_ Mark rolled his eyes.

' _anyways, I haven't been able to talk since I was about, 12? 13? I don't remember. But, from then I learned sign language. I'm fluent now.'_

Felix looked at him surprised. He knew he probably didn't want pity, so he didn't give him and pitying looks or words. 

He heard Mark in his head again.  _'They told you that, right? You're incurable? I know what it feels like.'_

Felix frowned and nodded as he looked at him.

Mark continued. ' _i know, I know it's hard. But you can't just lock yourself in your room. It's not healthy and it'll make everyone worried. Trust me.'_

Mark looked at him seriously. ' _locking yourself away won't solve anything, just prolong the inevitable. Take it from me.'_

Felix frowned a little and nodded. ' _i know it isn't good. But, i can't help it! I can't stand they're pitying looks or any of it!'_

This was probably the first time Felix had opened up about his dislikes.

Mark nodded calmly, in understanding. ' _i know. It gets better though, they're just worried and can't help but look at you like that. You can also just tell them that you don't like it.'_

Felix immediately shook his head ' _no, then it'll be weird and I'll feel bad because they probably won't even look at me then. I don't want that.'_

Mark pursed his lips and nodded again. ' _then you have to stick with their looks. It'll get better in a few days maybe. But, you have to show your face sometime.'_ Mark smiled and poked Felix.

Felix moved back with a laugh. He seen Mark smile brighter. Felix looked at him. ' _i'll go out and see them later. Plus, aren't you supposed to like, talk to me..?'_ Felix asked with a small smile.

Mark smiled and nodded ' _yeah, Jackson will kill me if i don't. He's the one who's been asking me and asking me to come talk to you. So has Jinyoung.'_

Mark looked thoughtful and Felix laughed a little. ' _i won't tell. Let's talk about something other than pity and all that."_ Felix rolled his eyes slightly and Mark nodded, looking relived. 

' _what's your ability?'_ was the first question Felix could think of.

Mark looked at him. ' _it's...complicated. My original ability, is talking and being able to understand animals.'_

Felix tilted his head in confusion. ' _original ability?'_ he asked, confused by what he meant by that. Did he have two abilities? He looked at Mark, who nodded.

' _yep, original ability. It was useless when my vocal cords were damaged. What's the point of my ability if I can't even talk, right?'_ Mark smiled bitterly and shook his head.

' _anyways, a few years ago, I was taken to the facilities. I don't even know why, i was practically normal. They put me in 1 at first before they moved me to this like hospital? Experiment room? I don't know. They experimented on me, injecting me with different things.'_ Mark took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

' _They were trying to give me a new ability, and after a year they succeeded. They gave me a new ability. Though, almost immediately afyer that i escaped because of the ability they gave me.'_

Felix looked at him curiously. ' _so, you have two abilities, technically? What's the second one?'_ He asked, wondering what ability the scientists had given him.

Mark smiled a little. ' _I can stop or reset time.'_ he explained

Felix was even more confused. ' _I get the stop time part, but what do you mean restart time?'_ he asked curiously. That seemed to be his common mood when he was with Mark, confusion.

Mark smiled more ' _Just like I said. I can reset time. So, it's like going back in time, but no one but me would be able to remember. Let's say I wanted to start the day over, I could and you would remember none of this. I can do it up to three days in the past.'_ he explained. 

Felix looked at him shocked. ' _woah..that's so cool! I've never heard of anything like that before! Did you do it today?'_ he asked, wondering.

Mark sheepishly nodded. ' _yeah, I did. The first time around, we didn't talk at all because you didn't like me. Then Jackson and Jinyoung got upset. So, I just restarted the day.'_ he said with a faint smile.

Felix paused and looked at him. ' _wait, what? I didn't like you? But why? Why wouldn't i like you?'_ he was talking more to himself, wondering why he wouldn't like Mark.

Mark looked like he wanted to laugh. ' _you thought I was someone to take a look at you and proclaim you incurable. You refused to talk to me, or even look at me. You threw that mug at me.'_ he gestured to the mug Felix had long forgotten about.

Felix looked at him surprised. ' _what!? I'm so sorry!'_ he felt a strong urge to apologize. ' _did the mug hit you?'_ he asked.

Mark shook his head. ' _nah, it didn't hit him. Oh, and don't apologize. It's in the past. Future? Anyways, it never happened. So it's fine.'_ he showed Felix a smile.

Mark started again. ' _now, let's talk-'_ he cut himself off and looked up at the door. 

Felix seen another foreign male standing there, who said something to Mark. Mark nodded and signed something in response and the make exited the room.

Mark smiled softly at him. ' _That's Jaebum, which means I gotta go. Remeber to tslk to them, they care a lot about you. I can tell. Oh, and Chan has been studying sign language ever since this whole thing started. Don't tell him I told you! Go and see them, show them you're okay. Don't shut them out, it's better to be around people who care about you than alone. Take it from me.'_

Felix nodded and smiled. ' _I'll talk to them. Thank you for talking to me, sorry about the mug.'_

Mark smiled brighter and nodded. _'It was nice talking to you. Take care of yourself, okay?'_

Mark turned when Jaebum appeared and said something to him. Mark nodded and grabbed a hold of his arm and the next second, they were gone. Felix guessed teleportation.

He sighed and stood up. He made sure he looked presentable before he walked out of his room, wincing at how bright the rest if the house was. He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. He went to look for the others, finally ready to face them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! What do you think of Mark? He took me forever to get right, but I'm pretty satisfied. 
> 
> Should I stop introducing new characters and just focus on Skz? Oh, and should i implement a posting schedule now? 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this! Please comment (I live for those) and feel free to point out any mistakes you see. I am open to constructive criticism as well!
> 
> Just out of curiosity, are any of you subscribed/have this bookmarked? Im curious.
> 
> Oh! Would you want to see the process of Felix learning like sign language and all that, or just skip over it?
> 
> Peace out!


	17. I.L.Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry. I love you all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter so. Many. times. I was ready to honestly cry because I would write it and find out that nothing had saved. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter!!

The first thing Felix said when he walked out of his room and into the living room was Chan's shocked expression that then morphed into happiness as he held up a hand, presumably telling Felix to 'hold on' as he quickly ran out of the room.

Felix smiled a little as he simply nodded and went to sit down on the couch.

A while later everyone started to come into the living room, they're expressions changing to surprise when they seen Felix. 

 Once Jisung seen Felix, he immediately jumped on him, hugging him tightly. Felix smiled softly as he gently hugged him back. Soon enough, everyone was hugging Felix. 

Felix smiled softly as he looked at them "woah...I think this is the most loved I've ever felt." He said and smiled a little. 

All those days spent locked in his room had at least one good outcome.  He had been practicing talking, he could hear the hum to confirm that he was actually making noise and nit just moved his mouth.

It was hard, he'll admit. To speak but not hear anything. He relatively remembered how it felt to say different words, the different ways it felt. 

He was determined to prove that he wasn't 'spiralling' or that he wasn't giving up. That just because he couldn't hear didn't mean he was giving up or anything. He was the same playful person he was before, he just couldn't hear.

He smiled softly when he seen the shocked and surprised looks on their faces. He could see the tears in Chans eyes when everyone pulled away, so he opened his arms and gave him a small smile.

Felix laughed a little as he hugged Chan and didn't notice all the excited talk coming from around him, nor how they practically all turned to Minho and started to hit him. So he jumped when he heard his voice in his head.

_'since they're all abusing me to ask you this, can you hear again?'_

Felix lifted his head to look at them and shook his head "no, I can't hear again." He said, words slow so he could make sure that he was saying everything properly.

 _'they said to tell you that we love you. And to not shut us out again, we're all here for you, Lix.'_ Minhos voice came again and Felix smiled as he nodded.

"I shouldn't have shut you all out. But now i want to prove that I'm okay. I'm still me, and not being able to hear won't change that. I am not 'spiralling' as Chan said. I'm okay." He said and looked at Chan.

Woojin was glaring and hit his shoulder. Chan pouted and looked at Felix sheepishly, and Felix just smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I love you all." Felix said. Those were words he had practiced over and over. Felix was immediately trapped in another group hug, and he didn't think he could be any happier. 

After a moment, they pulled away and got settled on the couches, but staying close to  Felix, which made him smile.

 Minho was the one who spoke for them, since he was the only one who could actually communicate almost perfectly with Felix at the time. 

 _'Jisung said that if you disappear into your room like that again he's going to tie you down so you can't leave'_ Minho informed Felix with a smile and laugh.

Felix chuckled and nodded.  _'tell him the second I'm out I'm going to do the same back to him'_ he watched as Minho told Jisung, who stuck his tongue out at Felix.

 _'Chan asked why you didn't just say that yourself.'_ Minho said and Felix knew Chan wasn't the only one wondering.

He scrunched his nose.  _'it's weird that's why.'_ he answered and watched them.

This went on for a while, Minho telling Felix what the others saying and Felix answering, until Minho got tired, obvious by his tired and frequent yawns.

 Felix frowned as he looked at him.  _'You should sleep, Minho. You look tired.'_ He bit his lip as he looked at the others appearance.

Minho immediately shook his head and gave a small smile  _'I'm fine, Felix. Relax.'_ He said and chuckled.

Felix hesitated as he moved closer to him, raising his hand to his face before pausing and looked at Minho.  _'is it okay if i touch you?'_ he asked.

Minho looked at him weirdly before he nodded  _'yeah, go ahead.'_ he said and glanced around to see the rest looking at them.

Felix nodded as he gently tilted Minho's head, looking at his face before turning it the other way before moving away. 

He looked around before his eyes landed on Jisung, who was looking at him. "Jisung, can you take Minho to lay down, please?" He asked.

He could see Minho frown  _'Lix, I'm fine, I swear. I'm not even tired-'_ Fekix seen him yawn and chuckled, shaking his head as Minho continued to object.

Felix looked at Jisung "if he refuses you can always use your vines to tie him down so he stays." He added. He chuckled and watched as Jisung nodded and pulled Minho behind him.

Pretty soon the room had almost cleared, everyone else tired too. The only one left was Chan, who smiled softly.

Felix tilted his head as he looked at him.  _'what can I do for you?'_ he joked.

Chan smiled more at him.  _'nothing. I'm happy that you did this, you're so brave.'_

 Felix smiled softly at him and bit his lip.  _'hey, do you think you could maybe teach me-and the rest, sign language? I don't like bothering Minho...'_ Felix looked at him hopefully and Chan nodded.

' _of course. But first, you should get some sleep, alright?'_ he said and Felix nodded.

 _'yeah, okay.'_ he said and turned to go to his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the comments people use when bookmarking this fic are amazing.
> 
> Anyways, who's relationship should I show more? I'm not sure, or who do you want to see Felix with more?
> 
> I'm terribly sorry for the long wait!!!! Please forgive me :(
> 
> Oh, also. Listen to I.L.Y by The Rose, it's amazing. And definitely watch Shadowhunters, that show is amazing. As is Malec, their relationship is adorable.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, feel free to comment and leave kudos or whatever. I take constructive criticism so please point out my mistakes! I hope you enjoyed, Peace out!


	18. NOT A CHAPTER

First of all,I am so so so sorry how long it's taking me to update :( I hope to be able to post way more frequently but it seems as though things don't want to cooperate. I'm sorry to anyone who waits for these updates. 

I've been rereading this and oooof, plot holes. I've been working on editing more so it will be easier to read and so you don't have to deal with the plot holes and messed up details. 

I hope, today, the latest being tomorrow so look forward to that!

 

Second of all, this made me laugh so much, 'NozomiPower' bookmarked this fic and the tags they used are hilarious. The tags aren't all that messed up, it's just that i am: Indecisive and don't know what i want. 

 

oh, if anyone knows how to insert images, could you please tell me h o w because i have no idea how to do it.

 

anyways, i hope you look forward to the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, Peace out!!


	19. Practice, practice, and more practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologize for disappearing for such a long time with no notice. I've tried to keep up regular updating but finding motivation is hard. 
> 
> Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next few days were....busy to say the least. Felix had never been to an actual school because of when he got taken, but he decided he did not like studying.

Chan made them all sit in the living room and study different signs and things, since everyone wanted a way to communicate with Felix. Felix had refused to go to Minho because he felt bad, like he was using him. In a way, he was, but Minho always said he didn't mind.

That didn't mean Felix didn't still feel immensely guilty for it. He hated having to ask Minho. But then again he didn't like asking anyone for anything, no matter how small or big it made him feel weird.

Felix was currently in his room with Chan, going over signs. He found it interesting, the signs, the letters, all of it. It was hard to get a hang of it first, but he managed. He could sort of hold a conversation with Chan now, which was progress. The others were doing good too, which made Felix happy.

It made him happy that they were learning a language they didn't have to learn just to communicate with him. They didn't have to, but they did and that made him feel extremely happy.

Felix was also learning how to use his vocal cords again. This, was taking way more time. But he was a patient person and could wait and learn and practice. Additionally to that, he was trying to rrad lips because it was hard to always stare at someone's hands.

Mark also showed up on occasion to help them out, which Felix was happy about since he got to learn more about him. He learned that he was in a group with 6 others and that Jackson was actually his boyfriend. He found that interesting.

Felix had never really explored his sexuality, always being in the districts. He most definitely didn't judge him or anyone he talked to for having a boyfriend. He just never really put too much thought into it.

If he's being honest he thought he'd never get out of the districts, so he didn't give himself false hope by entertaining those ideas, usually just pushing them away.

But now that he was actually free from that life, he had started to put more thought into it. 

He found Chan attractive, he also found Changbin attravtive. Did that mean he liked them? But Chan was dating Woojin. And now that he thinks of it, he found them all rather attractive becayse thats what they were. Did that mean he liked  _all_ of them?

He didn't know and was quickly becoming more and more confused. He wished he could talk to someone about it, but that would be hard. All things considered. And he felt too embarrassed to ask the questions he really wanted to ask.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he seen a hand waving in front of his face and he looked at Chan again, who was laughing a bit. "You okay?" He asked, hands moving to sign also.

Felix is happy he understands and gives him a smile, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine." He signed back to reassure him.

It does. Chan smiled at him and nods. "Good, now pay attention, yeah?" He said, hands moving the whole time.

Felix nodded again and scrunched his nose. He  _still_ didn't like studying, but he put up with it. If everyone else could, so could he. Especially when he was probably the one who needed to know it most.

~~~

The next few weeks had passed wjthout much incident. They were all a lot more careful when going out. They had heard of more people disappearing and were always grateful that nothing had happened to them.

Felix was proud of himself. He was improving a lot, in all fields of communication. It was probably thsnks to Chan. He kept pushing and motivating him to learn, and he was. He was more than happy with himself.

He had heard from Hyunjin that they were supposed to have people over because the leader had to talk to Chan or something like that. He wasn't sure who the people were, but was eager to meet new people.

Felix had been lost in thought when he felt a nudge and looked at Hyunjin curiously who gestured to the door. He guessed the people were there and he turned to seen who they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry foe the wait. If you want any group to appear, now would be the perfect chance to request them!
> 
> I appreciate comments and gratefully take constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed this! Peace out!


	20. The Telekinetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a longer chapter to make up for how delayed my updated have been. I apologive for that but i hope this makes up for it! I'm introducing yet another group in this chapter, so i hope you enjoy!

Felix looked at the door curiously, wondering who was there. He seen Chan going and opening the door to reveal a group of people. He looked at Hyunjin, tilting his head curiously. He looked back at the group and seen one of the shorter ones with pink/orangish hair speaking to Chan. He couldn't make out what he was saying and just waited. If it was something he actually needed to know, Chan or even Minho would tell him. 

He looked at the group again and seen that they had come fully into the room. He took the time to observe them. Noting their hair colors and other features so he could remember who was who better. There was 6 of them in total. He frowned when he felt an elbow in his ribs and looked at Hyunjin, raising an eyebrow questioning.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips "which one were you staring at so intently? I tried to get your attention so many times" He signed. Felix could tell that if he was talking, he would definitely be teasing him because of how he was smirking.

Felix only shoved his shoulder in annoyance. He looked at the group again and noticed that the shorter one that had been talking to Chan looked quite serious now. He frowned a bit and watched as he and Chan both left to another room. Probably to talk.

The group had dispersed a little and were talking. He noticed Seungmin was talking to the tallest one. He could see Seungmin was annoyed and wondered what they were talking about.

Felix practically jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at who it was. He briefly noticed Hyunjin had got up to go talk to them. He looked at the male again. He was tall and had dark hair, expression apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" He signed.

Felix paused in surprise and moved over a little so he could sit down. "You know sign language?" He signed as he looked at the male, who nodded and smiled.

"I do! So does the rest of them actually. I'm Dongmin, but please, call me Eunwoo. I prefer it over my actual name. You're Felix, right?" He signed.

Felix nodded and smiled. "Yep, I'm Felix. Nice to meet you, Eunwoo." He signed before pausing. "Are you deaf, or?" He hesitantly signed. Unsure if it was rude.

Eunwoo shook his head. "No, I can hear fine. I sign because of my ability, actually." He explained.

Felix looked at him curiously. "Because of your ability? What's your ability?" He signed. He didn't know what ability would cause someone to not speak and use sign language instead.

At this, Eunwoo looked a little embarrassed. "Sanha likes to call it charm speak. He said he read it in a book where one of the characters can do what I do. Basically, my voice hypnotizes people into doing whatever I say. I can't control it so I don't speak unless i want someone to do something for me." He explained.

Felix looked at him with interest. "Woah, thats cool!" He smiled.

Eunwoo chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Comes in handy sometimes." He signed, amusement written on his face. "Oh! You don't know who the others are, do you?" 

Felix shook his head. "Not really. I can't exactly hear anyone speak." He signed and laughed.

Eunwoo nodded. "Well, that one talking to Seungmin, with purple hair, is Sanha. He's the youngest. Last time we were here he and Seungmin...fought? Sanha soaked him with water when he noticed his fire. They sorted it out though and they're joking mostly now." He signed and Felix nodded. The purple haired male looked like a kid in his opinion. He wondered how old he was.

Eunwoo continued. "The one with brown hair talking to Minho, I think his name is, is Minhyuk. He's the second youngest Oh! Watch this, him and Sanha get into little fights like this all the time. It's amusing." He signed.

Felix nodded, a little confused but looked over. 

Sanha was now walking closer to Minhyuk, his hands positioned on either side of a ball of water that hovered in front of, smirking teasingly. Minhyuk was taking steps away from him. "I swear, Sanha, if you throw that at me I'm going to drop you on your head." He warned, holding his hands out in front of him.

Sanha laughed. "Liar~" he taunted and without a second thought, threw the ball of water at him. He had a satisfied and happy look on his face.

Minhyuk looked at him shocked before he narrowed his eyes. "You are evil! I'm all wet now!" He whined and pushed his hair out of his face. He was now indeed, soaking wet. He looked at Sanha and made a motion like he was grabbing his ankle and jerked his hand up, causing Sanha to be jerked into the air upside down.

Sanha screamed when he was now dangling by his ankle above the ground. "Okay! I'm sorry! Put me down please, I'm sorry!" He pleaded, panicking. He didn't know if Minhyuk would actually drop him on his head, but he didn't want to find out.

Minhyuk smirked and kept him in the air. "Dry me off. I know you can." He said.

"But-!"

Minhyuk held him higher up and Sanha shrieked. "Okay, fine!" He whined. He twisted to look at Minhyuk and raised his hands towards him. The water started to come back to form a ball. 

"Where am I supposed to put it?" Sanha whined.

Minhyuk shrugged, satisfied he was mostly dry again. Mostly because his hair was still wet. He had a feeling Sanha left it wet on purpose. "I don't know. Where did you get it from?" He questioned.

"The air like usual. I don't know where I'm supposed to put it now!" Sanha whined more. His face was turning red from being held upside down.

Minhyuk sighed "Do I have to do everything for you?" He asked and looked around before he saw a cup. He flicked his hand and the cup flew towards him. He moved it so it was hovering besides Sanhas hands. "Put it in here." He said.

Sanha did as he said and looked at him "can you please put me down down? I'm getting dizzy and might pass out soon." 

Minhyuk gently put him down on his back. "Be happy I'm nice and didn't drop you on your head." He said and pouted.

Sanha snorted "You wouldn't anyways. You love me too much. And Jinwoo would probably get mad at you" he said back.

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. "I can and will dangle above the ground, Yoon Sanha." He warned.

Sanha got up and smiled. "Sure." He said.

Felix watched all of this, not really knowing what they were saying. He could sorta read their lips, but not really. He was surprised with Minhyuk's ability, and was amused at the situation. He wasn't quite sure who Jinwoo was though. He looked at Eunwoo.

"They're funny, aren't they?" Eunwoo signed, smiling.

Felix nodded "They are. Is it always like that?" He signed curiously.

Eunwoo nodded. "Yeah, they like to test each other but they wouldn't seriously hurt each other." He reassured. "Now, back to naming everyone." 

He pointed to a pink haired male. "That's Bin." He signed, a fond smile on his face.

Felix looked at him and paused when he noticed what looked like flames coming out of his nose when he sighed. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Eunwoo questioningly. 

Eunwoo looked at him again. "Oh! He does that, don't worry. He can breathe stuff out like that, it's normal." He signed in reassurance.

Felix slowly nodded, curious about the male but looked at Eunwoo when he pointed to a blonde, short male. "That's Myungjun. He's the oldest, though he can act like the youngest." He signed, laughing.

The male in question raised an eyebrow at him "Brat." He signed back. 

Felix laughed and looked at Eunwoo again "I don't think he appreciated that. He's coming over here." He signed in amusement.

Eunwoo looked and seen that yes, Myungjun was coming towards him. He immediately got up, holding his hands out in front of him. "Please!" He signed, a pleading look on his face. 

Myungjun raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head, a smile forming on his face.

When Eunwoo seen he wasn't going to stop coming towards him, he ran towards Bin, hiding behind him. 

Myungjun huffed. "That's cheating. You can't hide behind Bin!" He complained. "I'm gonna tell Jinwoo you were talking about me again." He pouted.

Eunwoo snorted and looked at him. "He would only kiss you. Besides, Binnie will protect me!" He signed with a wide smile.

Bin laughed "I'll protect you, you baby." He said amused. "Want me to put him to sleep?" He joked.

Eunwoo smiled. "Tempting, but no. Jinwoo would probably hurt _both_ of us for hurting his _poor little Junnie."_ He signed and smiled widely. 

Myungjun raised his fist threateningly but Eunwoo just laughed it off.

Felix watched them, sort of keeping up with the conversation. He realized that the group was actually really close, and they cared about each other. He knew that his _own_ group cared about him but it was ...different. It was different somehow. 

It'd been a while since Felix joined them but he still felt like there was something missing. Like there was some kind of barrier between him and the rest of them. He didn't know if it was just him who thought that or if they did too.

He bit the inside of his cheek, a new habit he'd formed, as he mulled over it. They weren't as close as Eunwoo and the rest of them were. Not even _close_ to the tight bond they seemed to have.

Okay, _maybe_ he was jealous of their relationship with each other, but he couldn't help it. They seemed genuinely happy and Felix wanted that. He wanted their happiness and their closeness and he just wanted it.

But what he got instead was a barrier between him and the rest. Maybe it was because he couldn't actually hear them. Because there was always going to be that issue in the way. 

Suddenly Felix was overwhelmed with thoughts of _'what if they don't want to put up with me. What if they decide to get rid of me. What if they make me return to those horrible scientists.'_ He didn't even realize the state of distress he was in until he felt someone nudging him. 

He looked at them with wide and teary eyes. He just nodded at the question, reassuring him that yes, he was fine. He got up and hurried to a different room, his room. He needed a moment to collect himself before he faced any of them. 

But once he was alone Felix's thoughts only ate at him more. The what ifs swirled through his mind and he couldn't get rid of them. He was momentarily knocked out of his thoughts when there was a loud knock on his door. "I'm fine!" He called, maybe too loudly, he realized. He wasn't sure who it was, but he didn't want to particularly want to see anyone.

Felix sighed when he noticed the door opening and was ready to tell whoever it was to _go away_. He paused when he seen Minhyuk and watched him.

"Sorry." He signed. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He walked towards where Felix was sitting and hesitated. "Can I?"

Felix slowly nodded as he watched him. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." He signed back. 

Minhyuk pursed his lips and sighed. "Everyone can tell something's wrong. You looked pretty panicked. What's wrong?" He signed, looking at him. "I know I don't know you, and you'd probably rather have someone you know here but I think I know what's wrong…." His signing was rather rusty but Felix could understand him well enough.

He continued "You were staring...longingly? At Eunwoo, Bin, and Myungjun. And you looked lonely sitting by yourself. So, I can only assume you wanted something like that?" 

Felix raised an eyebrow at how _right_ the younger male was. "Are you a mind reader too?" He joked. 

Minhyuk laughed. "No, I'm telekinetic, not telepathic. But it would be cool. I guess I'm just observant." He signed back.

Felix smiled and nodded before sighing. "I just seen how you guys are so...close. I'm jealous of it I guess, i know it's dumb." He slowly signed as he thought of what to say. 

Minhyuk frowned as he watched his hands before shaking his head. "It's not dumb." He reassured.

Felix shrugged. "I feel like I can't be that close with the others." He signed and bit the inside of his cheek again.

Minhyuk hesitated. "Because you're deaf..?" He signed out, hands a little shaky. Worried he would offend him.

Felix nodded. "What if they decide it's not worth it? I mean I lost one of my most important senses. Hearing." He frowned.

Minhyuk nodded. "I don't think they're gonna do that. They seem nice." He hesitated. "Wanna know something?" 

Felix looked at him curiously and nodded.

 "You could be a serial killer and they'd still love you. Your leader, Chan? He cares a lot about you. That's part of the real reason we're here. You didn't hear it from me though." He smiled.

Felix laughed. "I can't hear anyways." He joked. "Do you know anything else about you guys are here?" He signed, hands moving quicker now.

Minhyuk looked at his hands with a thoughtful expression before shaking his head. "No, sorry. Jinwoo is good at hiding stuff like that. Also, could you please not sign so fast? I barely started learning like a month ago.." he seemed sheepish.

Fekix nodded. "Yeah, sorry! Habit." He signed, slower now. "A month ago?" He asked.

Minhyuk nodded. "Yeah, a month ago. That's when they took me in." He explained.

Felix looked at him curiously. "What district did you come from? If you don't mind me asking." 

Minhyuk sighed softly. "I didn't come from the districts. I've never even been in one of them. I was running from them actually. When they tried to take me I fought. My ability is strong as it is and because of how panicked I was, I managed to get away." He explained.

Felix looked at him surprised. "Woah, your ability must be strong. I don't think I've heard of someone actually getting away." He commented.

Minhyuk shrugged. "People probably have. Anyways, I was running from them for a while. They're stubborn bastards. During one of the nights I got...really hungry. I hadn't eaten anything in a while. I stole some things from a gas station. I guess the cashier dude seen me and he fired a gun.." 

Felix noticed that Minhyuk's hands were shaking and he frowned. He had a feeling that this didn't end well.

Minhyuk remembered it so vividly. It was like he was reliving it as he spoke.

_Minhyuck hadn't meant it, he really hadn't. He heard the gunshot and instinctively threw his hands up. By doing this, he revealed himself. He stopped the bullet in mid air. He could see the man's confusion and all he wanted was to run away from the whole situation._

_He was weaker since he was tired and hungry, so it took way more effort than it should have to stop the second bullet. He glared at the man. "Look, sorry for stealing but you're_ really _gonna kill me for it?" He questioned._

_The man hesitated "You're one of those freaks. You don't belong here. Go back to whatever lab you came from!"_

_Minhyuk huffed. "I didn't come from a stupid lab, asshole." He muttered and dropped the bullets he'd been holding. They fell harmlessly to the ground. This is what cost him. He had gotten distracted and the man took advantage and shot._

_Minhyuk was lucky. He'd only been hit in the shoulder, but it still hurt. He lifted his hand when he saw him shoot again, using his other one to hold his bleeding wound. He was panicking and when he saw the man coming closer, he flicked his hand towards him. He'd intended to throw him back, forgetting about the bullet._

_It was too late by the time when he realized his mistake. The bullet had hit him square in the chest._

_Minhyuk's eyes widened and he ran. He didn't stop to think and just kept running. That's when he found Jinwoo and them._

Felix looked at him for a long moment. "It was an accident, you didn't know what you were doing. It doesn't make you a bad person or anything. Besides, they still care about you." He said, trying to keep his voice soft. But, there was no way to know.

Minhyuk looked at him surprised but smiled. "Wanna go out there again? They _were_ worried about you, you know." He informed.

Felix took a deep breath and nodded, getting up. "Yeah, lets go." He said, walking to the door. Before he got there though, the door opened. He turned to look at Minhyuk, raising an eyebrow but the younger male only smiled and walked out of the room.

Felix followed, feeling much better now.

* * *

 

If you want: [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/SweetAsCake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of Astro in this chapter? They'll be in the next chapter too, they're actually going to add more to the plot too. I'll try and update again later on today, but no promises. 
> 
> I am grateful for any and all constructive criticism, so feep free to point out anything that needs to be changed! Peace out!


	21. Can I dangle them by their ankles? Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start school again tomorrow and I am scared ahhh. I'm a mess of anxiety so let's hope i make it through the day.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Felix walked back into the living room, the first thing he saw was Chan, pacing back and forth. When he noticed him he stopped and walked to Felix.

Chan took his in his appearance and frowned. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He signed, face showing his worry.

Felix gave him a small smile. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine, really." He signed back.

Chan frowned but reluctantly nodded. "So, Jinwoo wanted to try something if that's okay..?" He hesitantly signed. 

Felix tilted his head curiously. "Yeah, it's fine. But what is it..?" He signed back. He assumed Jinwoo was who went to talk with Chan since he knew the names of the rest. 

Chan gave him a smile. "You'll see." He signed back and moved, Jinwoo now moving in front of Felix.

He smiled. "Hi, I'm Jinwoo but I assume you already knew that." He signed. 

Felix smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you Jinwoo. So, what are you gonna try?" He asked, rather curiously.

Jinwoo smiled. "So, my ability is illusions. I can trick your mind to see, hear, or feel something that isn't there. When Chan told me that you're now deaf, I got an idea that this might work. Would you be willing to let me try..?" 

Felix looked at him shocked. He looked at Chan for a moment before  he looked at Jinwoo again. He nodded. "Yeah, you can try it." He signed and smiled. He tried to not get his hopes up because he didn't even know if it would work.

Jinwoo smiled and nodded. He took a deep breath and looked at Felix, focusing. Chan had told him what was going on with the nerves and such, why he couldn't hear so he knew what he had to trick Felix's mind into thinking.

Basically, he had to make Felix's mind think that nothing was wrong with the nerves and that he could hear perfectly fine. Which, was easier said than done. He focused and after a moment he took a deep breath. "Felix?" He asked.

Felix watched while he worked and looked at him. He frowned when he saw his lips moving but heard no voice and sighed. "I can't hear you." He signed disappointedly, but tried to not let it get to him. 

Jinwoo frowned dejectedly and sighed. "I'm really sorry Felix. I guess I'm not strong enough to do that sort of stuff." He signed back unhappily. 

Felix looked at him. "It's fine. I've accepted it already. It's okay." He reassured. "So, what _do_ you do?" He asked. He hadn't really met an illusionist before since the scientists and stuff didn't want him to have access to the ability. Since he could easily make them see something entirely different while he escaped. It was too big of a risk according to them.

Jinwoo looked at him and smiled. "I can manipulate what you see or feel, basically." He signed.

Felix tilted his head curiously. "So, you're physically changing it?" He signed, he had so many questions about it.

Jinwoo shook his head. "No. I can't make things appear or anything like that. I can only convince your mind that something's there when in reality, it's not." He explained. He smiled. "Where's one place you want to go? Or something you've wanted to see?" He asked.

Felix paused and looked at him thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to see the ocean. I vaguely remember it from when I was younger. But I want to see it again." He signed, looking at Jinwoo.

Jinwoo nodded and smiled at him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought of the beach, the sand, the water. Little details like the weather, people, animals. He also thought about other senses, like smell. After a moment he opened his eyes and smiled when he got it right. He looked over at Felix.

Felix was shocked as he looked at the scene in front of him. It was the beach with waves crashing against the shore, seagulls and a few people scattered around. He took a deep breath and could nearly smell the sea water. He understood why this would be a dangerous ability. He looked at Jinwoo and smiled widely "This is so cool!" He signed excitedly.

Jinwoo smiled at him, doing a little bow. He knew his ability was dangerous. He could make a person feel like they were being hurt. Make them feel excruciating pain with a simple thought. He didn't though. Instead he mostly used it to mess around, make the others smile. He didn't want to hurt anyone if he could avoid it.

Felix looked at him and looked back at the scene. "This is amazing. It's beyond amazing if I'm being honest. You have such a cool ability. I'm jealous." He signed.

Jinwoo smiled. " _I'm_ jealous of _you_. Your ability is even better than mine." He signed back. He stumbled forward and the image disappeared, the living room and everyone else replacing it again.

Felix looked at him surprised when the image suddenly faded away. He looked at Jinwoo, wondering what had happened.

Sanha was on the floor and Seungmin was smiling brightly. Sanha huffed and got off of the floor. "Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you but he was trying to burn me!" He shrieked, pointing to Seungmin.

Jinwoo sighed and looked at him. "What did you do, Sanha? You have a habit of provoking people" He said.

Sanha whined. "I didn't do anything this time!" He insisted. 

Seungmin raised an eyebrow. "You said you were gonna wet me again! So of course I'm gonna try and burn you!" He said.

Sanha got up and glared at him "we both know I can just put it out!" He said back.

Seungmin raised a hand threatening, a ball of fire in his hand. 

Sanha huffed and did the same thing, putting his hand up where a ball of water gathered. 

Minhyuk looked at Jinwoo. "Can I _please_ dangle them by their ankles? Please?" He asked. "It would probably stop them from fighting. It will to Sanha, at least." 

Jinwoo chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet. If they actually fight, then you can." He joked. 

Jeongin was doing the same as he looked at Chan. "Can I blast him? He keeps messing with Minnie." He said and pouted. "Only I can do that!" He whined.

Chan chuckled and shook his head "No, you can't blast him. They'll calm down soon." He said back.

Seungmin huffed "I'm gonna tell Jeongin to blast you." He said and huffed.

Sanha pouted "That's not fair! I'd get electrocuted! Energy and water don't mix, I'll die!" He whined "I don't wanna die! I still need to kiss Minhyuk!" He whined. 

Minhyuk scrunched his nose "You won't die you beanstalk. They have a healer, remember? And no, you don't get a kiss until you stop provoking anyone." He said and huffed. "But i can still dangle him by his ankle!" He said excitedly.

Seungmin glared "If you do I'm gonna fry you." He warned, holding a hand out towards him too.

Minhyuk stuck his tongue out at him "Try me." He said, holding a hand out towards him, raising an eyebrow. 

Seungmin huffed "I'm not gonna waste my energy on you." He said, sticking his tongue out as he dropped his hand, fire going out. 

Minhyuk smiled widely and dropped his hand "to be continued." He said amused and grabbed Sanha, pulling him closer  "next time I'm gonna laugh and let him turn you into bacon." He said.

Sanha pouted "he wouldn't be able to burn me anyways. Water overpowers fire so if we actually _did_ fight, I'd win." He said and smiled.

Minhyuk shook his head "Stop provoking them." He said and moved away from them. 

Felix watched all of this and looked at Chan. "Are they always like this?" He signed, confused.

Chan laughed and shook his head. "That was nothing. The last time they argued, they actually attacked each other. Trust me, it wasn't pretty. We're lucky we have Woojin." He signed, shaking his head. "But they're friendlier and get along better now." He signed and smiled.

Felix slowly nodded as he looked at them "They're odd.." he signed and laughed. 

Chan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." He signed.

Jinwoo sighed and turned to Chan. "I think we should go now before they end up fighting again." He said, also signing and shaking his head. 

Chan glanced over and sure enough they were arguing again. He nodded "It was nice seeing you again. Thanks for at least trying for Felix." He said, smiling softly.

Jinwoo nodded "yeah, sorry I couldn't actually help." He said and sighed.

Chan shook his head "it's fine. It was nice seeing you guys. Be careful on the way back, okay?" He said.

Jinwoo nodded "We will. See you around." He said and smiled. "Bye Felix!" He signed before getting his group together, pulling Sanha and Minhyuk away from Seungmin and Jeongin. 

They said their goodbyes and were soon out the door, going back to wherever their base or whatever was.

Felix felt happy that he got to meet new people, and that he was actually able to communicate with them. He also found that the playful arguing was amusing. His mind went back to the thoughts of earlier, how he wished that's how close he was with the others but ignored them. He had other things to do, like find Changbin. So, that's what he did. He looked for Changbin, needing to talk to him about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ending...sorta? 
> 
> Sanha and Seungmin keep arguing, but their more friendly now at least. Lix is being exposed to all these new abilities and baby is curious now.
> 
> Is there anyones pov you'd like to see? If so, feel free to comment who's.
> 
> Feel free to comment and point out any mistakes I make. It is greatly appreciated! Until next time, peace out!


	22. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm too tired(amd lazy) to fix thsi so if it looks funny, im sorry but I hope you still enjoy!!
> 
> Also, trigger warning? Kinda? I dont know what qualifies for a trigger warning but theres talk about self harm, but no really self harm. I dont know, read and you'll understand!

Felix never did find Changbin. He had locked himself in his room for the rest of the day, meaning Felix had no way to talk to him.

 

The next few days were quite uneventful. Then, Jeongin had suddenly walked into his room, pulling him to the living room with no explanation whatsoever.

 

Felix was confused when he was sat down on one of the chairs, Minho was there bouncing a little as he waited for everyone to come in. 

 

Once everyone was there, Chan sitting besides Woojin, Hyunjin and Jeongin sitting together with Seungmin a couch away, looking...nervous and upset. He was messing with his hands as he waited for Minho to start talking even though he knew what it was about. Changbin had settled besides Felix. Jisung was on the opposite side of Felix. They were all looking at Minho expectantly.

 

After a moment, Minho spoke, raising his hands to sign for Felix. "It happened again." He started off. "Some officials or something are gonna speak today about us. Well, not us exactly. Ability users in general. There was another accident. Earlier today, actually." He said.

 

Felix tilted his head as he watched his hands. Minho wasn't the best at it, but Felix could understand well enough. He wasn't quite sure what he was actually talking about though.

 

Mingi continued "Apparently there was an incident involving a fire user. So that's what they're gonna talk about. I heard something else but it isn't for sure so I don't wanna tell you and worry you." He said, rocking back on his heels.

 

Chan started to protest. "Well if you're gonna say that, you might as well just tell us what you heard! And when exactly did you hear this?" He asked. 

 

Minho pursed his lips "I'm not gonna tell you yet. And I slipped out earlier, heard it then." He explained.

 

Chan huffed at the lack of information. He hated not knowing what was going on but didn't press since Mingi looked anxious from what he could see. Instead, all he said was, "stop going out by yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you." 

 

Chan noticed Minho's lips quirking up into a smile and Chan scowled "stop smiling you brat."

 

Mingi only smiled more "Awe, you care about me~" he sang in a teasing voice.

 

Chan flushed and crossed his arms with a huff. "I do not. I just.." he didn't have an excuse so he simply stopped talking, a pout obvious on his lips.

 

Minho smiled brightly and laughed. He spared Woojin a quick glance, only to find the elder looking at Chan with a thoughtful expression. Minho didn't say or do anything. Even though he wanted to read his thoughts to find out what he was thinking. He managed to restrain himself from doing so.

 

Instead, he went and turned the tv on. One that they had stolen a while ago since Chan insisted he had to know what was going on. They had all helped though and it worked well too.

 

Minho changed the channel to one he knew would be playing the official who was supposed to be speaking. Once it was set up, he went and sat down a little whiles away from everyone else, where he had fit.

 

Everyone was looking at the screen expectantly, but Seungmin was looking away, a frown on his face. He already knew what it was about and didn't really want to hear it again, especially from some politician or whatever who would berate them.

 

The man on the screen started to speak, many people and reporters could be seen also.

 

"Today we experienced a terrible tragedy. Many people important to me and many others have passed, their lives taken in a horrible fire. This wasn't any normal fire, though. I'm sure all of you know what society we live in, occupied by these...twisted creations. Who have powers beyond we can imagine. Who are dangerous and wish to kill. Most of these things have been safely locked up where they are being treated. However, this one managed to escape our eyes. He caused the fire, killing all of those people." There were loud gasps in the background at this information.

 

"This boy has not been captured, so it is advised to be careful while out. If you spot him, do not approach, he is extremely dangerous. Call the proper authorities and do not interact with him no matter what. I thank you for your cooperation. We will bring him the justice he deserves

 

"I would like to also like to add, if you are suspicious of someone being one of these..things, you are advised to immediately dial this number (***) ***-**** and do not approach. These things may look like us, but they can cause mass destruction and kill with no hesitation. If you would like to learn more about these things and how to protect your family, there are websites to help you. I once again thank you for your cooperation. Now is when we must be strong, we will not let these monsters bring us down." 

 

With that, the screen changed to show a beat up boy, the anger was obvious in his eyes and it looked like he was trying to fight against the two bigger men on his side. If Minho had to  guess, the picture was probably taken a while ago. Probably in one of the districts too.

 

The screen changed again, this time to show a blurry video of a large building burning, Minho could hear screaming and crying  from the people shown in the video. He watched as the building building collapsed in on itself. The video was played once more, this time slowed down and zoomed in to show the silhouette of what looked like a tall male. It was obvious to anyone that he was causing the fire, standing so close and unscorched by it. His hand outstretched into the flames, Minho thought he saw it trembling.

 

Hyunjin was the one to get up and turn the tv off. They all sat in silence. Seungmin was now looking down at the ground, not wanting to look up, occasionally bringing a hand up to wipe his face. Hyunjin was the one who picked the younger up, going and sitting besides Jeongin again, holding Seungmin close to him.

 

The younger didn't protest, just allowed Hyunjin to hold him in his warm and secure embrace. Seungmin had his face tucked into the crook of Hyunjins neck. His legs on either side of Hyunjins, wrapping his arms around the other after a moment. Jeongin had shifted so he could gently rub Seungmins back, whispering softly to him.

 

This is where Seungmin felt safest. The position was common. So much so that the others didn't say anything about it anymore. Whenever Seungmin was upset he would sit in that position, most commonly with Hyunjin since the elder was also taller. But he would do it with Jeongin too. Sometimes with both, like how they were now.

 

Minho watched the trio before he sighed quietly and looked at Chan. ' _ I Heard they're gonna get rid of the districts and just kill us right then and there.'  _ he said quietly in his mind.

 

Chan gasped, rather loudly. Unable to hide his shock. This gained the attention of the others who turned to him, various questions about why he gasped were asked. Chan just shook his head and stood up. "We need to go see NCT, soon." He muttered.

 

Woojin frowned as he stood up, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder in concern. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

 

Chan shook his head again "I need to see Ten. And soon." He muttered to himself. 

 

Woojin frowned "We can go now, if you want. Or do you want to go alone?" He asked quietly.

 

Chan looked around the room, taking a deep breath. "I want to go alone." He said quietly. 

 

Woojin frowned. "No, you know that's not safe. What if something happens, you can't exactly-"

 

Chan cut him off. "If you're going to say I can't defend myself, stop talking. I can defend myself perfectly fine." He snapped.

 

Woojin recoiled from him in surprise, frowning. "I'm just worried about you, Channie. I don't want you to get hurt. What if something happens?" He asked quietly.

 

Chan sighed heavily. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Who would I even go with? Minho's a telepath, you're a healer, Felix can only use his ability if he actually touches someone with one. I'm not going to bother the trio. Changbin doesn't like going out anymore after what happened." He said and rubbed his head as his thoughts raced. It was there were voices just speaking in his mind, each saying a new thought. Some bringing paranoia about the things that could happen.

 

Jisung was the one who spoke up. "I can go. I'm getting stronger. I'm not busy and don't have anything I need to do. I can go." He said.

 

Chan frowned but thought about it for a moment. "Fine, you can come." He said reluctantly.

 

Jisung nodded "nothing's going to happen, don't worry!" He said optimistically and smiled. He wanted to lighten the mood.

 

It worked, Chan started to smile at his positive attitude and nodded. "Go eat something before we go. If not, you're staying here." He said.

 

Jisung immediately nodded, quickly getting up and going to get something to eat.

 

Chan sighed as he rubbed his head and looked at Woojin. "There, better?" He asked.

 

Woojin pressed a gentle kiss to his temple "yes it is, thank you. Be careful, okay? With this whole thing going on, it'll probably be worse than usual." He said quietly. 

 

Chan nodded "I know. Watch them please? Please keep an eye on Seungmin. We'll probably be gone for at least a couple of days. Make sure he's okay. Alright? Don't do anything stupid." He said seriously.

 

Woojin nodded. "We'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on Seungmin, okay?" He said. "Be careful." He said.

 

As if one cue, Jisung walked back into the living room, cheeks full of food.

 

Mingi raised an eyebrow "you look even more like a squirrel like that." He said amused. 

 

Jisung said something back, but it wasn't decipherable with the food in his mouth. 

 

Chan shook his head and laughed "Let's go, sung." He said, nudging his side a bit. Jisung nodded as he started to walk to the door.

 

Chan paused to look back at them "Bye, guys. Hyunjin, Jeongin, Seungminnie." He said.

 

Seungmin lifted his face a bit to show a small smile on his teary face. "Bye, Channie." He said quietly before he went back to his previous position.

 

Chan then turned to Felix, who was terribly confused at what was happening since he could understand but and pieces but had stayed silent for almost the whole time. "Bye, Lix" he signed with a smile.

 

Felix didn't understand. He had so many questions. But instead of asking Chan, he just nodding, returning the smile. "Bye, Chris!" He signed. That's what he had started to call Chan. He didn't know why but he liked it.

 

Chan said goodbyes to the other two, Minho had hugged him tightly before ruffling Jisungs hair, causing the two to bicker again.

 

Changbin had tried to talk to Jisung, reassuring him that if he didn't want to go, Changbin could go. All Jisung did was roll his eyes "You don't like going outside. And I'm not as weak as I look, I'm fine with this!"

 

Changbin had hugged him again before Chan said goodbye to Woojin, who had hugged him and kissed him gently before letting him go. "I'll see you in a couple of days." He said.

 

Chan smiled and nodded before he went and joined Jisung, who was already opening the door.

 

With one last glance, the two were out of the house, the door clicked shut behind them.

 

Now, Felix had turned to the eldest and started to quickly sign all of his questions. Woojin took the time to slowly explain everything to him.

 

During this time, the trio had left to their own room to comfort Seungmin better. The male in question was holding onto Hyunjin still.

 

When Felix had all his questioned answered, he was still a little confused, one last question popping up into his head. "Why did Seungmin react like that? It seemed like that impacted him a lot.." he signed hesitated.

 

Woojin visibly sighed. "Seungmin told you what happened, right? How he was caught?" He signed.

 

Felix slowly nodded. "Yeah, he nearly caught his neighborhood on fire? And then escaped by burning the district or vehicle, whatever, down?"

 

Woojin nodded. "Yeah. He might joke around a lot with his ability, but in all honesty, he's scared of it. Those times where he actually destroyed things he was very emotional. Most fire users are controlled by their emotions. So when they are feeling strongly, they will literally burst into flame. He's scared that one day it'll happen again. Since fire users are almost always really hot headed. It's why he's so quiet. He didn't want to risk getting mad or upset and combusting. He doesn't want to hurt anyone." He said

 

"When he first got here he didn't use his ability at all, he was too scared. He didn't talk much either. It took him ages to get to how he is now with Hyunjin and Jeongin. He didn't like to touch them because he was scared he'd burn them. He's doing a lot better now, as you can tell, but things like this really affect him. Tell me, you ever seen him shirtless or in a short sleeve shirt?" He asked.

 

Felix paused, looking at him in shock at the thought of what he was talking about.

 

Woojin quickly shook his head. "No! Nothing like that. He'd have night terrors and wake up screaming and clawing at his arms, at imaginary flames. It doesn't happen as often, but you should know. I don't want you to freak or say anything if something happens or anything. I'm just telling you." He said quietly.

 

Felix nodded. "Yeah, of course. I wouldn't have freaked out or say anything anyways. But thank you. And why does it take Chan and Jisung do long to get there?" He asked.

 

Woojin shrugged "We live farther away from most so it takes longer to get there especially to NCT. And Chan probably has something quite important to do if he's going all the way over there." He said.

 

Felix nodded and sighed. Woojin left after a while, followed by Changbin, minho, and then Felix. They'd all gone to their rooms for the rest of the day. Each thinking about something different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasnt too bad. I tried making it longer, but, y'know. I hooe you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Next chapter is probably just going to be Chan, Jisung, and NCT.
> 
> What are your thoughts on Seungmin? I love him.
> 
> Anyways, comment and give kudos or whatever those cool people say. Peace out!


	23. Glitch and Starboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in forever, but im really dumb and got my phone taken, and then school just sucks. I might discontinue this, but I don't know yet. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

It took Chan and Jisung a while to reach where NCT was staying. It was..big. Much bigger than the place they were staying at. Chan guessed it was because there were more of them. Chan had lost count of how many there were after a while, they just seemed to be multiplying! He had to give it to Taeyong for taking care of them all. Chan could barely watch over the eight of his own.

Chan and Jisung both stopped in surprise when a boy suddenly blinked into existence a little ways in front of the building, not too far from where they were.

"Damnit… Warum? warum außerhalb aller Orte? Ich war mitten in einem Gespräch…" the boy muttered to himself, huffing at the end. 

Chan tilted his head curiously when he heard the muttering. He recognized the language as German. Who wondered just who _was_ the boy and where did he even come from.

Chan knew he wasn't the only one, judging by how Jisung was looking at the male. He cleared his throat slightly before calling out. "Hey! Kid!" He shouted.

The male startled violently out of his muttering before he disappeared. It looked like...glitching? It looked like when Felix played games and it was slow, the characters would literally jump from different places suddenly. Chan didn't know how to explain it really. 

He suddenly whirled around when he heard a loud and annoyed whine coming from behind them. "Don't startle me! I already can't control this stupid thing, scaring me doesn't help in the slightest!" He complained as he walked to the two.

Jisung watched him in confusion. "What…? Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked.

The boy now stood about a foot away. "My ability, its annoying. I'm Yangyang. I live here. What are _you_ two doing here?" He asked.

Jisung spoke now. "Chan needed to talk to someone here I think but needed protection in case something happens, which is why I'm here!" He said with a bright smile. "Oh! I'm Jisung, by the way." 

YangYang looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Protection? I think Chan could easily take you." He commented.

The ground rumbled violently under YangYangs feet and he paled instantly, holding his hands up. "Okay! Okay! I take it back, dont hurt me!" He shrieked. The fear of actually getting hurt caused his ability to kick in, making him to glitch out and end up besides Chan, on the opposite side of Jisung.

Jisung blinked a few times in surprise, the ground stopped rumbling. "Stop doing that! It's weird!" He said.

YangYang huffed. "I can't control it! That's how my stupid ability works! Trust me, I don't like it either!" He said back.

Chan shook his head at the two. "Come on, let's go inside. Then you two can... talk some more." He said and didn't wait for a response, walking forward. Yang Yang immediately followed, not wanting to be left with Jisung. He met him not even 5 minutes ago, but the squirrel was scary and had a temper.

The three were soon inside, where they were met with Ten, the short Thai male. Chan looked at him surprised. "did you know we were coming here?" He asked.

Ten nodded "Yep, I seen it. I already knew you were coming. What I didn't see was this little troublemaker already causing trouble. What'd you do this time?" He asked, pulling YangYang closer.

YangYang pouted. "I didn't mean to! One minute I was having a nice conversation and the next I'm outside! Then I ran into these people, whoever they are. I don't know. But I didn't cause any trouble! I swear!" He said in one breath and stopped to gasp for air.

Ten nodded and looked at the two. His gaze focused on Chan. "You need to talk to me about something, don't you?" He asked, his tone gaining a serious undertone. 

Chan nodded after a moment. "I do." He confirmed.

Ten hummed "Come on then, not here." He said, starting to walk in a direction.

Chan paused to look at Jisung seriously. "No being a little shit, behave yourself or I'm gonna tell Jeongin to zap you." He warned. 

Jisung nodded "Do it, I can take the pipsqueak!" He joked and laughed, earning an eye roll from the silver haired male.

"We'll see, Jisung. But seriously, try not to cause trouble. No fighting and no trying to show off. Remember what happened last time?" Chan asked.

Jisung remembered all too well. He also remembered how he got yelled at after that. "I know, I know. I won't do anything." He reassured.

Chan smiled "Good. No causing trouble. I mean it." He said before walking after Ten, who had stopped.

"YangYang, can you keep him occupied. Introduce him to the others or something?" Ten asked, glancing at said male.

YangYang sighed before nodding "yeah, I can do that! Come on." he said to Jisung and started to walk. The other two walked away now.

As Jisung followed the male, he noticed something. He was practically vibrating out of his skin. It really _was_ weird. Jisung didn't even know how to describe it. He watched with interest as the male in front of him blinked out and reappeared a few feet in front of where he previously was. Jisung hurried to follow. 

"So, what exactly is your ability?" Jisung asked, unable to stop himself or contain his curiosity for any longer.

YangYang looked over at him "Its complicated. It's sort of like teleporting, but not really. I can't control it, it's really random and gets worse if I'm worried, scared, or anxious. Do you play video games?" He asked.

Jisung looked at him in confusion before nodding, unsure of what video games had to do with anything.

YangYang smiled "Has your game ever glitched? Or lagged? Suddenly your in one place and then a second later you're in a completely different one? Or where the screen or character seems to do the same thing over and over? Like glitching?" He asked.

Jisung, once again needed. He knew all of this since he quite liked playing games when he was bored and had nothing better to do. Changbin had been the one to get the games since he was the sneakiest one.

YangYang nodded. "That's basically my ability. Totally useless, weird, and annoying. You can say it." He added the last part with a small laugh of his own.

Jisung shook his head. "I wasn't thinking that!" He objected. "it's cool. Its sorta like teleporting!" 

YangYang laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. But totally inconvenient when I end up outside. It's so random too! I used to wake up in totally random places! That's how I was found out, but that's not important right now!" He said and smiled.

Jisung hummed and nodded "So, where are we going?" He asked as he walked beside him, taking the time to look around as he did. The hall was...cluttered. it certainly looked like a lot of people lived there.

YangYang looked at him "The basement. We're gonna kill you." He deadpanned.

Jisung snorted and rolled his eyes "How cruel. I could take you, pipsqueak." He said amused.

YangYang raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Would you like to test that theory?" He questioned. 

Jisung nodded "bring it on, kid." He said back and grinned, raising his hands.

YangYang immediately backed down, moving away and holding his hands out "Nonono- stay away!" He shrieked.

Jisung smirked and stalked closer "You wanted to test the theory, right? Let's do this!" He said, wiggling his fingers.

YangYang hesitated before dashing down the hall, Jisung hot on his tail. Well, he was until YangYang glitched, appearing a couple feet in front.

YangYang noticed and wasted no time to run away, getting away from Jisung. Yelling "Help! He wants to kill me!" Very dramatically in Jisungs opinion.

Of course, someone heard the screaming. A male popped in besides YangYang, looking annoyed. "what are you screaming about? Who wants to kill you?" He questioned. 

YangYang stopped, instead hiding behind the new male "He does! Help me!" 

Jisung had stopped a little ways away from the two. "I'm not trying to kill him. He thinks he could win in a fight, I disagree. He's weak." He joked.

The boy looked unimpressed. "You're both weak. YangYang, stop starting things you can't finish." He said. "Now, who are you?" He asked, leveling his gaze with Jisungs.

"I'm Jisung." He introduced. Who are _you_?"

The boy ignored the question. "Well, we already have a Jisung. A literal beanstalk. Why are you here?" He asked.

Jisung was confused "Oh, I'm here with Chan. He's talking to the short guy who seems to know _everything_." He said dramatically. 

Donghyuck tilted his head thoughtfully. "Oh! You mean Ten. Yeah, he sorta does know everything. You know, precognition and stuff." He said. "I'm Donhyuck, nice to meet you." He said, thrusting a hand out.

Jisung now realized that Donghyuck spoke fast and changed topics often. "I recognize your name... I've heard it before.." he mumbled and racked his brain for any information.

After a moment he snapped, looking at Donghyuck. "I know! I've met your boyfriend before!" He said and smiled that he knew where he'd heard the name.

An emotion flashed across Donghyuks face, one Jisung couldn't identify. "What? You've met Mark? When? Why?" He rapidly asked.

Jisung looked at him, confused at the sudden questions. "Uhh, Mark..yeah that was his name. He came to talk to us. Didn't look so good, I'll admit." He said.

Donghyuck now looked confused before he sighed, seeming to deflate. "Oh..he told me about that. Yeah, to warn you guys, right? Because of what happened?" He asked quietly.

Jisung frowned. "Yeah. How about we don't talk about this. You teleported here, didn't you?" He asked, flipping subjects.

Donghyuck nodded. "Yeah! I teleported. And i did it much better than this dork." He said amused, throwing an arm around YangYang, pulling him closer. Which drew a whine of protest from the younger male.

YangYang huffed when he got free and glared. "I don't even teleport! My ability is different from yours, I can't control it! I literally just glitch. I'm a video game character and my game is glitching." He stated.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, having heard this a million times. "Yeah, yeah. You could control it if you wanted to and actually tried." He stated. 

The younger looked at him "I. can't! I can't control it, that's part of the whole ability, it's random. Which is why it's called glitching and not teleporting. It only gets worse when I'm stressed or worried because it's weird." He stated.

Donghyuck shook his head in amusement "mhm. Go make out with Dejun or something." He said amused.

YangYang shook his head. "He wouldn't LET me make out with him. You already know this." 

Jisung looked between the two before looking at YangYang. "Are you and this...Dejun together?" He asked curiously.

YangYang nodded and smiled brightly. "Yep! He's my boyfriend." He said happily.

Jisung nodded, a bit confused. "Why wouldn't you make out with him then?" He asked.

YangYang rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled "We got into a stupid arguemnet and he won't kiss me anymore!" He all but whined, suddenly glitching, now practically on top of Donghyuck.

Donghyuck whined loudly as he stumbled back in surprise and shoved him off "YangYang!" He complained. "This is why Dejun is mad at you!" 

YangYang huffed and straightened himself. "It's not my fault! You know I can't control it!" He said annoyed.

Jisung raised an eyebrow "So, why is your boyfriend mad at you?" He asked.

YangYang looked at him "Basically, I glitched and was left in a.. compromising position. Then Dejun walked in and yeah." He explained.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes "Go and make up with your boyfriend. I need to get back and you'd probably just scare off….remind me of your name please."

Jisung laughed "It's Jisung." He said amused.

Donghyuck nodded and smiled. "Right, Jisung. Come on, he needs to sort out his relationships. Have you ever played uno?" He asked.

Jisung looked at him blankly and shook his head "Uno?" He asked. "isn't that one in another language?" He asked.

Donghyuck nodded, pausing to wave to YangYang who started to walk away "talk to you later!" He called before focusing on Jisung.

"Okay, so Uno is a card game where you have to match cards either with a number or color. There are also these other cool cards…" Jisung continued to explain as he walked in a different direction than YangYang had went.

~

Donghyuck stopped in front of a room were talking could be heard and smiled at Jisung "Understand now?" He asked.

Jisung nodded. "Yeah, I understand now!" He said. Donghyuck had been telling him the rules and how to play Uno.

Donghyuck nodded. "Good. Now, prepare yourself. They can be pretty crazy.." he said before pushing the door open.

The room itself was rather clean, a few things were scattered around but it wasn't anything big. There were 5 people in the room, all doing various things. 

A dark haired Chinese boy, as Jisung observed, was drawing and smiling widely as stick figures walked stiffly around him.

A muscular looking blonde boy was tossing an apple in the air and then stopping it right as it was about to crash into the floor, repeating the process.

A tall gray haired boy was...talking to a wall? Jisung watched him before looking at the other people in the room. 

Jisung recognized one of the guys in the room, the only difference was that he was now smiling and had brown hair, and had a dark bruise on one side of his face.

Said male turned to see who had opened the door and smiled even more and rushed to Donghyuck, hugging him tightly before pulling away. "What the heck, Hyuck?! One moment I'm going to hug you and the next moment you disappeared and I crashed into the wall! I have a bruise now!" He whined.

Donghyuck cooed at him, gently cupping the side of his face with the bruise. "Awe, baby, I'm sorry. Why don't you go ask Jungwoo to heal it?" He said.

Mark flushed at the nickname before shaking his head. "Jungwoo doesn't heal bruises, remember? And he's with xuxi right now anyways." He said, pout becoming more prominent. "I'm gonna be ugly and it's all your fault!" He complained.

Donghyuck kissed his pout before pulling away. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you later, okay, baby?" He said with a slight smirk, his voice had a certain undertone when he said those last words.

Mark flushed even more at the words and nodded, moving away from him in embarrassment.

Donghyuck liked around the room "so, where's the game and where did Starboy go? I thought he wanted to play?" He asked.

Mark rolled his eyes "Starboy disappeared a little while ago, him and his purple eyes. And i have the game." He said.

Donghyuck sighed "Starboy I swear, if you're in between space again I'm telling Taeyong." He threatened.

A moment later, a male with light brown hair with an interesting chunk of dark blue in the front appeared, as if he was stepping out of the air. It was confusing to look at if Jisung was being honest.

The male glared at Donghyuck and huffed "I didn't even do anything! Stop threatening me with Taeyong!" He whined.

Donghyuck shrugged. "Stop hiding in between space and we won't have an issue." He said.

Before the male could retaliate, Mark spoke. "Okay, we have a guest, so try and calm yourselves. Introduce  yourselves." He said.

The muscular boy went first, giving him an eye smile "Hello, I'm Jeno, Telekinetic." He said. "Catch!" He called before an apple was quickly thrown at him.

Jisung was so used to Jeongin doing the same thing, so he automatically ducked down.

The apple flew right over his head and smacked loudly into the hallway behind him.

Jeno huffed "I said catch, not duck." He said flatly and the apple flew into his hands. He closed the door also.

Mark stared at him. "Jeno!" He scolded. "What have I said about throwing things at people's faces! You're going to scare him off." He said. He looked at Jisung and smiled "sorry about that."

Next was the boy he had just reappeared. "Hi! I'm Jaemin but they never call me that. So, you can call me Starboy, Star, Nana, or whatever nickname." He said amused. "Oh! My abikity is Asterokinisis." He introduced.

As Jisung looked at him, he noticed something. "Woah..your eyes are really pretty." He said suddenly.

Jaemin looked at him in surprise before grinning. "Oh, thank you!" He said happily. Usually he was told his purple eyes were weird.

The dark haired Chinese boy spoke next. "Hello, I'm Renjun, creativity." He said with a small smile.

Jisung looked at him in confusion. "Creativity?" He asked.

Renjun looked at him. "Anything I draw will 'animate' or essentially come to life." He explained and gestured to the stick figures "Like them." He said.

Jisung nodded in understanding and looked at the tall boy.

"I'm Jisung Park, I can see and talk to the dead." He said with a much deeper voice than Jisung had expected with his babyish face, but it was still childish. He reminded him of Felix.

Park Jisung nodded and showed him a smile before he turned to say something towards the wall again.

"I'm Han Jisung, earth manipulation or whatever you want to call it." He introduced and smiled at them.

Mark clapped his hands. "Now that that's out of the way. Let's play." He said and plopped himself down on the floor, pulling Donghyuck down with him.

Soon enough everyone was sat in a circle, Jisung sat besides Jaemin.

Jeno had grabbed the cards and went to sit besides Park Jisung, who quickly stopped him. "Hey! That seat is taken already. Sit with your boyfriends!" He said with a huff.

Jeno raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, Jisungie. I'll be happy to sit with my boyfriends." He said and went, sitting himself on Jaemins lap.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Okay, now we can start. Jaemin, no going in between space. Hyuck, no teleporting cards out of your hand. Jeno, no making everyone's cards fly when you're losing. Renjun, no drawing the cards you want. Jisung, no talking to any ghosts and having them tell you what their cards are." He said, looking at them all. 

They all nodded and soon the cards were passed around. The game was fun, especially with the playful banter.

Park Jisung quickly glanced up before looking at Renjun. This didn't go unnoticed by Jeno who gasped and glared at him. "Hey! Jisung is cheating again!" He whined.

Park Jisung quickly looked at him "I'm not! I swear!" He said defensively.

Jeno rolled his eyes "I seen you look up then look at Renjun! That's what you do when you talk to ghosts!" He pointed out. 

Park Jisung huffed "I do not! Besides, it was only Chenle. He wouldn't help me cheat because he's a meanie." He said, looking up at the air. Or so it appeared to the rest of them.

To Park Jisung, he saw a short, orange haired male who was rolling his eyes. "I'm not a meanie." He said, voice a higher pitch.

Park Jisung ignored him, only sticking his tongue out. "I wasn't cheating." He said, speaking to Jeno again.

Jeno only shrugged "Well if you do it again you're gonna be disqualified." He said and stuck his tongue out.

The game progressed with no more cheating. Or so they thought, but of course they all cheated.

Jaemin would occasionally slip any unwanted cards into a fold of space. Jeno would put multiple cards down, keeping them together with his telekinesis. 

When no one was looking, Renjun would quickly draw a card he wanted, acting as if he had gotten it from the pile. Donghyuck would teleport his cards back to the bottom of the pile where no one would realize they were. 

Chenle eventually did help Park Jisung cheat, telling him what cards the others had. 

So, they all did cheat. Well, besides Mark but that was because he wasn't even playing. And Jisung since he couldn't reay use his ability inside without causing damage. Especially since there weren't any plants in the room.

Renjun looked over at Jeno who had changed positions and was now settled comfortably between Jaemins legs, facing forward before placing down a draw 4.

Jeno gasped dramatically. "That's mean, but-!" He placed down another plus 4 and looked behind him at Jaemin and smiled sheepishly. "sorry, but I'm trying to win here." He said. 

Jaemin glared at both of his boyfriends. "I hate you guys. No more kisses for either of you" he mumbled and begrudgingly picked 8 cards up.

Renjun pouted at his word. "But, it wasn't me! It was Jeno!" He complained.

Jeno smiled at his adorable whining and moved closer to him, gently kissing him before pulling away. "Don't worry, baby. I'll kiss you." He said softly.

Renjun blushed and pushed him away. "Stooooop." He whined. "Just play the dumb game." He said with a huff and pout.

So, the game continued until a winner was finally announced. Well, not exactly. They played until there was one loser, who happened to be Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck whined about this "You guys cheated." He accused.

Mark rolled his eyes. "You guys all cheated so shut it, Hyuck." He said amused.

Donghyuck turned to him and raised an eyebrow "Oh? What was that?" He asked

Mark looked at him "Shut it, Hyuckie." He said with a devious smile.

Donghyuck looked at him before smirking, whispering something in his ear that had Mark whining. Donghyuck seemed satisfied and turned back to the rest of them. 

Jisung watched this in confusion, looking at Donghyuck and Mark, tilting his head. After a moment, it finally clicked and he chuckled slightly but didn't say anything anymore.

Mark was about to ask what he was laughing about when the door opened and Ten popped his head in. "Donghyuck, you're washing the dishes tonight." He informed before looking at Jisung. "It's getting late, so you and Chan will stay here alright? Donghyuck isn't allowed to teleport anywhere beyond the house, so he can't take you two back." He explained.

Jisung nodded in understanding "alright. Wheres Chan?" He asked curiously.

Ten hummed "in the kitchen. Come on, all of you. Dinners ready. Jisung, stop talking to Chenle and watch where you're going. He can't catch you if you topple down the stairs." He reminded.

Park jisung looked at him and nodded. "Alright, alright. I'll watch where I'm going. Thanks for warning me." He said and got up, heading for the door. Everyone else soon followed him out and down to the kitchen.

Jisung felt more comfortable around them, he had learned some things about them, they were on more friendly terms now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened to Lele? Any ideas? I'm full of surprises arent I? :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and YangYangs ability is so poorly explained but i couldn't think of any other ways to describe it. Think of it as Vanellope from Wreck It Ralph.
> 
> https://youtu.be/RuIP4JhNP_k
> 
> Like that basically ^
> 
> I don't know if you caught on but Mark and Hyuck... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Anyways, next chapter should be a chaotic dinner with NCT, or I could completely skip over it if you'd prefer, comment if you want. Or don't, it's up to you.
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
